My Lion King III Simbas pride and the next gen
by Jonny2b
Summary: The fianl chapter of the continuing three book of version one of my Lion King. triligoy from Simbas Pride to the next Generation. New Charictors and beyond the orgianl movies
1. Chapter 1 Gone Missing and captured I

**AN: I don't own the Lion King. It belongs to Walt Disney studios. I now have a new beta/co writer Brasta Septim. Kopa98 is also cowriting with us. **

**Oh and if 5 or whoever you arre decides to read this watch what you say ****Enjoy**

**My Lion King version of Simba's Pride and the next Generation**

**Chapter 1** Gone Missing and captured

"I don't know! h-he was right here, a-and then I-I" Vitani could not help the  
>tears running down her face. She just simply broke down... right in front of<br>her father.

"Shhh... shhh. It's okay, Vitani; we will find your brother." Tojo reassured  
>her, trying to calm her down. Once she had regained some control, Tojo's mood<br>changed to stern and parental; it was time to dispense punishment, "But since  
>you were responsible for watching Kovu and failed... you are grounded for the<br>rest of the day." Tojo said harshly.

"But Daddy... I-I'm Sorry!" Vitani cried, looking as if she was about to break  
>down again. She tried as hard as possible to avoid that situation; losing Kovu<br>was enough, but losing her cool in front of her father was just plain  
>shameful... to her, anyway.<p>

"Vitani, I know you are sorry; but you have to be more responsible. Now that  
>your older, the only way for you to learn a lesson is for you think about what<br>you have done." Tojo's grim look softened when he saw how upset Vitani really  
>was. "But you will be able to play tomorrow."<p>

"Okay, Daddy." she sniffed, gradually calming down.

That problem settled, Tojo turned to Simba. "Simba we need to find my son."  
>Tojo said, voice heavy with anxiety. Simba shrugged helplessly; he had already<br>done all he could at the moment.

"Well... right now, I have sent Bluey to get Rafiki, so we can receive medical  
>attention to our wounded. All the other birds have been sent out to search for<br>any casualties, and to scout the area for any enemies still nearby.  
>Unfortunately, we will have to wait for the time being." Simba stopped when he<br>saw the woebegone look on Tojo's face, and quickly backpedaled, " Don't worry  
>too much, General; first thing in the morning, we will find your Son." Simba<br>said soothingly.

Tojo looked back at him with gratitude, "Thank you, Simba" he said, bowing  
>slightly. Tojo padded over to his family; who, like him, were in tears and<br>brimming with nail-biting anxiety for Kovu. "I'm sorry everyone; we will have  
>to wait till morning until we can find Kovu."<p>

Vitani looked up at him, alarmed. "But Daddy, why can't we find Kovu now?"

Tojo sighed, looking down at his guilt-ridden daughter. "I'm sorry, honey; but  
>we will have to wait till sunrise." Tojo said sadly.<p>

"B-But Daddy-" Tojo cut Vitani off sharply. "No, Vitani; we will wait. That's  
>an order." Tojo said sternly.<p>

Rafiki arrived at Pride Rock later with Bluey in tow. He told him where the  
>casualties were, and Rafiki soon managed to have all the injured lionesses<br>moved to the sick/birthing cave. Once all was said and done, Simba sent Bluey  
>out for a night reconnaissance mission with rest of the birds. Once Simba went<br>to bed, everyone else was sleeping... except for Vitani.

Vitani was too restless; she bore the crushing weight of guilt for losing her  
>brother... and losing her dear Kopa. She just tossed and turned on the hard<br>floor of her den, remembering how he had slipped at the falls... how she had  
>ran like a coward..<p>

Vitani quickly made up her mind; as quiet as possible, she slowly snuck out of  
>the den, past her sleeping family. Soon she was out in the crisp night air,<br>heading north; she had to find Kovu! She knew what her father had said, but  
>she so desperately wanted to redeem herself in her father's eyes. The look of<br>disappointment on his face had been enough to make her burst into tears... and  
>she didn't want it to happen again. Little did Vitani know, there were others<br>watching her every move...

Bluey happened to be near the Outlands border, scouting overhead, when a  
>shrill cry pierced the night. He looked down to see Vitani as fast as she<br>could, pursued by several lionesses. She tried to get as far away as possible,  
>desperately evading the lionesses at every turn.<p>

But it was to no avail; the lionesses were too fast for her. As Vitani tried  
>to cross back over the Pridelands border, she felt a hard paw collide with her<br>skull; her world went black. The lioness who had hit her stood over her  
>unconscious form, grinning evilly; she harshly grasped Vitani's slumped body<br>by the scruff of her neck, and the lioness fled back into the night with her  
>companions.<p>

Reeling in horror, Bluey immediately flew back to Pride Rock; he had to alert  
>the pride! "Simba, Tojo, Nala, Kula! Wake up; they have Vitani!" Bluey landed<br>on the ground, panting heavily with his wings up; he was hot from flying so  
>fast. Simba's jaw dropped in shock, then shouted to his left, " Somebody get<br>the Majordomo some water!" Simba ordered a lioness, one of Nala's aides, to  
>drag in the old sports bra filled with water for Bluey to drink out of. Bluey<br>drank the water, and slowly regained his composure.

"Like I was saying; I spotted three outlander lionesses knocking out Vitani,  
>and bringing her back to the outlands." Bluey said between gulps of water.<p>

Kula looked over at Simba, angry tears running down her face "Well; it seems  
>the outlanders have both our children!" Kula said furiously.<p>

"Well, come on; then why are we standing around here? Lets get them!" Simba  
>said, turning to leave the den. "Right then; Blue,y you may ride on my back<br>since you're overheated." Tojo said. The five of them left the den, determined  
>to get Vitani back.<p>

After an hour of walking, Simba, Nala, Tojo and Kula arrived at the Outlands  
>border; Zira and five outlander lioness were on the other side, with Vitani<br>and Kovu asleep behind them. "Zira!" Simba shouted.

"Simba!" Zira growled as he approached her. "What an unpleasant surprise..."

"I have a report from my Majordomo that you kidnapped Vitani and have  
>possession of Tojo's boy, Kovu." he said sharply, wasting no time.<p>

"I want my children back, Zira!" Kula shouted in maternal rage.

Zira slowly turned to face her, a diabolical smile gracing her features. "You  
>are correct, Colonel; I do have your precious children... but they are mine<br>now." Zira grabbed Vitani from her spot on the ground, grasping her by the  
>scruff of the neck. Vitani's eyes snapped open, and Zira held her unsheathed<br>claws over her throat.

"Don't hurt my baby!" Kula screamed in fear.

Zira just grinned, sheathing her claws. "Oh, you want them unharmed. Well...  
>you better let me keep them, then," She sprang her claws back out<br>threateningly,"or I will start with your pretty daughter..."

"You wouldn't dare, Zira!" Tojo snarled at her.

Zira just gave him a cold stare. "Oh, but I would, General; cross one step  
>over and you can say good by to her." Zira had her claws at Vitani's throat;<br>their was no remorse, no compassion in her eyes. Tojo looked at Kula, a few  
>tears escaping his eyes.<p>

"Zira; you will take good care of them... or we will cross over there and  
>personally rip you to shreds!" Tojo growled. It was all he could do in his<br>grim situation.

Zira sneered at Tojo. "Oh, I will take good care of them... especially Kovu.  
>Let's go, Vitani; you're staying with me. Mabaya, take Kovu; we're leaving<br>now." Tojo and Kula watched as their children left with Zira and Mabaya, then  
>embraced each other tearfully once they were out of sight. Simba and Nala<br>comforted the other two lions as they broke down weeping.

"Its okay, you two; at least you will see both your children again." Nala  
>said, sounding slightly bitter.<p>

"But Nala, its just... we won't get to see our own children grow up. Instead,  
>we have to know their being raised by a bunch of sadistic, evil maniacs who<br>can kill our children at any second..." Kula sobbed.

Simba sighed. "I'm so sorry there's nothing I can do! Maybe when they're old  
>enough, they will remember you two and escape back to you?" Simba said<br>hopefully.

"I hope so, Simba; they're all we have left..."

"Bluey!" Tojo said. "Yes, sir?"

"I know you're the majordomo; but have one of the other birds periodically  
>observe Vitani and Kovu for us." Tojo said, wanting to make absolutely sure<br>his children were safe.

"Aye sir." Bluey said with a feathery salute. Tojo smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Bluey."

"No problem, General Tojo." Bluey said before flying off towards the  
>Outlands.<p>

Simba gave the bird on last glance before turning around to Tojo. "Well, we  
>better head back; it's late- and I have patrolling to do at sunrise."<p>

Before he turned to leave, Tojo walked up to him solemnly. "Simba, can Kula and  
>I take today off on hunting and training?"<p>

"Yes, of course you may Tojo," he looked over at his friend's mate, "and  
>Kula."<p>

"Thanks buddy." Tojo said before heading back to Pride Rock with a heavy  
>heart.<p> 


	2. Gone Missing and captured part II

Chapter 2: **Gone Missing and captured part II**

The next morning, the pride woke up to the sound of arguing. Sarafina had somehow gotten a hold of a bottle of Jack Daniel's Old No. 7 Whiskey, and was fighting Rafiki over it. Rafiki knew that alcohol was good for cleaning wounds, but Sarafina didn't care; she had already drank a quarter of the bottle, and wanted some more liquor, and fast. "It's mine, monkey! Finder's keepers. " Sarafina said, clutching the bottle with obsessive determination." It's mine, monkey. Finder's keepers. " Sarafina said. Sarafina dis is not yours its Rafiki's for de medical purposes of cleaning wounds. Besides Rafiki found it in the aeroplane and Rafiki needs it." The baboon/Mandril hybrid said wisely.

"No, monkey! I found it unattended, and I don't care what you think; so it's mine!"

"Sarafina, dis is not just for drinking; and if you don't hand it over, then you get a nasty bump on your head."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll smack you so hard, you'll wish you were never born!" The half-inebriated lioness snarled. Why you." Rafiki was about to smack Sarafina with his stick when Nala heard the yelling stopped her nursing and padded over to the arguing. "Mom! Rafiki, what's going on here?" Nala asked in a soft tone.

"Nala, dear; please tell this stupid monkey that I found this bottle of... what do you call it? Liquor, right?" Sarafina said, looking at her daughter with unfocused eyes.

Rafiki looked at her sternly. "Nala, you tell your mother that Rafiki found dis bottle from the aeroplane, and Rafiki needs the liquor for fixing cuts and scrapes." The Mandrill said angrily, glaring disdainfully at the alcoholic Queen Mother.

Nala sighed, looking up at her dipsomaniac mother sadly. "Mom, you heard him; he needs the liquor for healing, so you can't have it. Besides, I don't want you drinking any liquor today, anyway. I need you to lead the hunt tonight; and I don't want to have to deal with one plastered lioness staggering all over the savannah while we're out hunting!"

Sarafina gasped, highly offended. "Nala, that's no way to talk to your mother! Y-You're *hiccup* grounded..."

Nala sighed in exasperation. "Mom, you can't do than anymore! I'm an adult  
>now, and the Queen; so you must listen to me." she said sternly.<p>

"Hmph! Fine, honey; I am going to sunbathe since I can't drink." Sarafina said  
>bitterly, walking off in a huff. "Just remember that I raised you, too." Sarafina grumbled to herself as she left to go sunbathing.<p>

Nala shook her head, slightly amused and annoyed by the brief spat, and went  
>back to nurse Kiara.<p>

Rafiki took the bottle to attend to the wounded, as Mheetu and Ashanti  
>approached Nala to inform her that they were going to take a honeymoon<br>vacation. "Hey, Mheetu! How are you, little bro?" Nala hugged her brother warmly.

"Fine, Sis. How's my little niece doing?" Mheetu said, looking down at Kiara.

Nala smiled, nuzzling her daughter warmly. "Kiara's just fine; aren't you? Yes you are; yes you are!" Nala said, speaking to Kiara in baby-talk. For the first time, a smile cracked across the young cub's face.

"Aww! She smiled!" Ashanti said cheerfully.

"She sure did." Mheetu agreed, looking down at his niece adoringly.

"Yes, Kiara's first smile.." Nala sighed. She looked up, wondering why Mheetu  
>had come over in the first place. "So Bro, what's on your mind?"<p>

"Well, Ashanti and I are informing you that we are taking a Honeymoon  
>Vacation, and will be back in three or four weeks."<p>

Nala's eyes brightened curiously, "Oh, where you are you two going?" Nala asked.

Ashanti spoke up first, "Well... first we're visiting my parents for a bit..." Nala could plainly see the look of distaste on Mheetu's face at the prospect of meeting his in-laws, " and then we are going to that jungle where you and Simba grew up."

"Well that should be fun. Just... let me give you advice about the jungle before you leave." Nala said. Nala whispered in Ashanti's ear briefly, and then and wished Mheetu and Ashanti good luck before hugging them both goodbye.

Back in the Outlands, Vitani awoke in her new home to the sound of crying. She sighed, looking around the termite mound. She didn't want to wake up, but couldn't help it; Kovu was loud!.

Vitani was busy quieting her brother down, when she noticed two lionesses, one  
>younger than the other, walk in. Vitani's demeanor brightened when she saw the<br>two lionesses she recognized. "Tama! Spotty! I thought I would never see you  
>again!"<p>

"Vitani! Boy, are we glad to see you."

"We are here to help you adjust to your new life." Spotty said coldly, acting as if she had been trained to repeat those words from memory. She was acting too brainwashed for this to be normal!

Unbeknownst to the lions, you see, Vitani's guilt was for naught; Kopa was  
>alive! He had survived his fall.. only to be captured by a naturalist. The naturalist had found the unconscious cub at the bottom of the waterfall, and had brought the cub back to his research facility in Kruger National Park, South Africa. The researchers and vets and studied him in his unconscious state briefly, before shipping him off to be bounced between zoos. Unfortunately, Kopa had no idea of what a zoo was, and could only spend the few moments he spent awake peering out of a shipping crate, wondering where the hell he was and what was going on. He was regularly given tranquilizers to keep him unconscious, until he arrived at his destination... Brooklyn Zoo.<p>

Kopa awoke, alive but groggy, in middle of the night, surrounded by weird howling noises. He slowly got to his feet, looking around with wide-eyed curiosity; he couldn't see much in the darkness, but could her all sorts of animals around him. He was walking on short grass, unlike any he had known in Africa.

He sniffed around, until he caught the scent of meat; right in front of him was a large raw steak, courtesy of Morton's Steakhouse in downtown Brooklyn. Kopa didn't know that; he just knew there was a fresh piece of meat in front of him.

Where am I? What is type of meat is that? What is this place? he thought, as he continued observing his surroundings. "Your in the Brooklyn Zoo kid." A silverish tan and pitch black wolf with Electric green eyes said as he approached the edge of his enclosure to where Kopa was.

"You're in the Brooklyn Zoo, kid." said a voice in the darkness. Kopa spun  
>around to see a pitch-black wolf with streaks of silver in his fur and<br>electric-green eyes approaching the edge of Kopa's enclosure.

"Where?" What are you?"

"I am a timber wolf; but you can call me Strike. This is Brooklyn, a borough in a human city called New York." Strike explained. "My name is Kopa, I am from Africa. I was the Prince of our pride before I came here. The only humans I've heard about back there were dead in an aeroplane.

"That's airplane kid. So you're from Africa. I was born here in the US. My mother was captured and died when I was only three weeks old.

Strike snorted, "That's airplane, kid. So you're from Africa; I was born here in the US. My mother was captured and died when I was only three weeks old." he said rather casually, as if it was something he rarely thought about.

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't know much about wolves... or where I am for that  
>matter; but I would like to go home now." Kopa said, a touch of panic in his voice.<p>

"Sorry, Kid; but you live here now."

"But my Mom and Dad-"

"Kid, just shut it and eat your stake." Strike said sharply, obviously annoyed.

"What?" Kopa said in confusion.

Strike sighed heavily. "The New York-cut steak in front of you. That piece of meat..."

"I've never heard of it; don't they have any zebra or antelope?"

"Kid, humans can't afford to feed you what you normally eat, so make do with you got and go back to sleep." Strike said before turning around.

"Um... okay. But I have more questions for you-"

Strike spun around, obviously tired and extremely irritated. The lion cub was really getting on his nerves... "Kid, you've got a lot to learn." he barked, and walked off into the darkness of his own enclosure. Once he had left, Kopa walked over to his steak curiously, taking a large bite out of it, and brightening up instantly; whatever it was, it was tasty. "Wow, this is better than Wildebeest!"

"Kid, shut up and go to sleep!" Yelled Strike. Kopa silently finished the steak, and laid back down on the short grass, staring up at the smog-blurred sky. A single tear ran down his face as he wondered if he would ever find home  
>again...<p> 


	3. A fairly Normal day for Pridlanders

**Chapter 3** A fairly Normal day for Pridlanders.

Somehow, it was taking longer to brainwash Vitani. In fact, two months had gone by, and she still didn't crack. But her treatment at the hands of Zira was bad enough; she was downright tortured by her; mentally, physically... and emotionally. Kovu, on the other hand, was easier; he was captured as a baby, and was now two months going on three. He was learning how to speak, and was starting to eat meat after being weaned with Tama's help. Nuka, now a teen, was always making fun of Kovu out of jealousy; but would be severely punished by Zira for it. Nuka was not to be Scar's heir; Kovu was.

No matter how valiantly she fought her torture, Vitani cracked to Zira's proselytization eventually. After weeks of resistance, there came one night when she was sparring with Spotty... and wasn't concentrating, either. She was too busy reflecting on the loss of her beloved Kopa. As she tried sparring again in her emotionally unstable state, Spotty noticed her lack of concentration and took advantage of it, pinning Vitani to the ground. The glazed look in Vitani's eyes vanished, and she looked as if someone had thrown hot water at her. "Hey!" she exclaimed scrabbling to get out of that position. Spotty let her up, but not before asking, "Vitani, are you awake? You lost."

Vitani looked up at her in confusion. "Um… yeah, I guess. I was just thinking about someone..." Zira's ears perked up when she heard that; she knew who Vitani was thinking about. As usual, the little gears in her mind where spinning yet another insidious plot. Oh yes; she was thinking about how to twist this situation to her advantage, how to make sweet, innocent little Vitani turn against her own pride and slaughter them with icy and ruthless precision... just the way Zira liked it. She knew how to turn that cub brain into a pitiless, brutal minion who would do anything for Zira... by turning her love for the deceased Kopa to hate for her pride. Zira grinned demoniacal satisfaction as she padded over to Vitani.

"You still miss Kopa? Oh, you poor dear; having your love taken away from you must of been horrible." Zira said, voice dripping false sympathy. Vitani looked up at Zira, suspicion and sadness in her eyes.

"Excuse me? You kidnapped me and my brother, threatened to kill me in front of my parents, and treated me like I was the scum of the Outlands; now you want me to talk to me about my feelings?"

Zira just smiled. "Vitani, I care about how you miss Kopa; I know how it feels to have lost your little paramour. So Vitani... I don't mind. Please, tell me all about it." Zira said in her most persuasive voice, her words golden nectar to Vitani's ears; in reality, they were ingredients for a penetrating, bitter venom... hatred. Vitani looked at her, defenses dropping, and began to speak, "Really? Well, if you want me too..."

_XXXXXXXX_

Things were a lot less hectic back in the Pridelands; Kiara had just turned three months old today, and Simba was finally going to let her explore outside the cave.

"Okay, Kiara; today, you get leave our cave for the first time." Simba said to his daughter, smiling. Kiara looked up at him, tail twitching with excitement. "But, today you are only allowed to walk and play around the perimeters of Pride Rock." Simba said sternly, trying to make sure she didn't wander off.

"What else, Daddy?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Well, first of all; I want you stay close to Pride Rock. If you see any strangers, don't talk to them... and come straight home when the day is over. Later today, I will send Dotty over to play with you." Simba explained, closing up all the loose ends.

"Ok Daddy." Simba hugged his daughter, and left to attend to his duties. Kiara thought she was alone when Timon and Pumba showed up.

"Good morning, Princess." Timon said.

Kiara looked at the meerkat curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Timon, and this is Pumba."

Good morning Princess Kiara. Pumba said, bowing.

"Oh... well, hello."

"So princess, what do you want to do today?" Timon asked.

"I don't know; what you two do for fun?"

Pumbaa stepped forward to answer her question. "Well, Timon and I do many things; but the best things we like to do is eat, sleep, and have bug contests." Pumbaa said. "I already woke up, and ate already, so... what about a bug game?"  
>Timon's eyes lit up "Well I got just the one it called Snail Slurping and you have to beat me. the champion." Timon said thinking about his loss from the past.<p>

Pumbaa sighed. "Timon, Kiara isn't old enough for that game; and if Simba found out, you and I would get it."

Ok thank you Mr. concerned. Timon face palms in frustration. Timon then Snaps his fingers. I got it what about snail tennis."

"That sounds interesting; how do you play?" Kiara asked.

"Ah you see the rules are very simple."

Timon was about to explain the rules of the game, when a nine-month-old Dotty approached the group. "Hi Princess Kiara! Hi Timon! Hi Pumbaa!" she said enthusiastically, beaming with undisguised cheeriness

"Hi Dotty. This is Timon and Pumbaa; we were about to play Snail tennis."

Dotty looked at Kiara, frowning a little. "Oh, I thought we would play something more fun, like Tag or hide and seek."

"Well, I'll show you." Dotty said. "First of all, it's all about running; I tag you and you try to tag me back." Dotty batted Kiara's shoulder with a paw before running off. "Tag, you're it, Kiara!"

_

At Tojo's cave, Tojo and Kula were practicing new battle moves on each other to see if they would work in a real battle. Tojo was failing miserably. "Honey, this is not working! My mane is in the way." Tojo complained."

"Darling, most of the fighters are lionesses, so they wouldn't have a mane in  
>the way." Kula said, rolling her eyes.<p>

"I see your point; but we will still have to come up with something to  
>compensate for us males." Tojo said, slightly petulant.<p>

Kula shook her head. "Or... you order the males to do a standard thrust, while I order the lionesses to do this move."

Tojo smiled. "Excellent idea, my dear. For up close and personal fighting, that will work fine. Tojo moved his head upwards, his mane waving from side to side.

Kula couldn't help being a little allured; she had always loved Tojo's mane. "Oh Tojo; you always know how to turn me on." Kula moved closer him, nuzzling him softly. Tojo purred slightly as he felt her rough tongue caress his cheek...

I'm sorry, General!" said a sudden voice. The two broke apart, and turned to see Snowey flying into the cave.

Tojo looked back at his mate and sighed, before looking back at the bird. "What is it, Snowey?" he said, a little annoyed the bird had ruined their moment.

"I'm afraid that Simba needs your help; apparently the giraffes and elephants are not listening to reason, nor willing to negotiate. Simba needs your help before things get... nasty."

Tojo sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way." he looked back at his mate before heading out, "Sorry, my love; another time."

"It's ok, Snookums; we can play another time." Kula said seductively, winking at him before he left.

Snowey rode on Tojo's shoulder until they reached where Simba was; a small grove of acacia trees, with a good number charred or re growing. Bluey was squawking his heart out at the assembled elephants and giraffes, who were complaining to Simba and arguing amongst themselves as loud as possible. "I told you! King Simba says you are ordered to share the tree lines here until the new trees grow in!" Bluey shouted, trying to be heard over the din. It was no use; Simba was too busy trying to block the lead giraffe and the lead elephant from attacking each other. "King Simba, your father would never do this!" A disgruntled elephant said angrily. Tojo and Snowey quickly moved to Simba's side.

"Thanks buddy. You couldn't have come at a better time; they won't listen to me! Simba said, standing between the two lines of animals.

"Don't mention it. Now, I suggest we both roar to get their attention."

Simba nodded. "Good idea." Both Simba and Tojo roared to both sides as loud as they could. All the animals froze; even the two leaders stopped trying to fight each other, and turned towards Simba. "Enough already" Simba shouted. He turned to the elephant leader, "Poi, I am not my father; you and your herd must go to another spot to graze, away from the giraffes... until you learn to cooperate."

"But, your Majesty! We have been coming to this spot for years when your father was in charge."

"That's enough, elephant!" Tojo interjected angrily. "The King has spoken... or do I have to get the bark beetles to cut these trees down?"

"You wouldn't dare!" a giraffe said arrogantly.

Tojo scoffed in disdain. "Oh, yes I would; right, Simba?"

Simba nodded. "Yes; I could have Tojo arrange to cut these trees down, so that no one eats from this spot..."

The animals very visibly defeated. "Fine, you win, King Simba; we will cooperate." The elephant said resignedly.

"Ok then; but for time being, you elephants are restricted to these trees for a month." Simba said sternly.

"Yes, your Majesty." The elephants curtsied and left, leaving Tojo and Simba alone. Simba turned to his friend, sighing in relief. "Thanks Tojo."

Hey, your welcome, buddy; anything I can do to help." Tojo said. Simba looked away glumly. "Hey, you alright, Simba?"

Simba sighed. "It's... nothing; its just... I wish my father was here. He could of fixed this problem by himself, without having to call in his best friend and his majordomo to help." he said, looking a little ashamed.

"It's okay, Simba; as long as you still remember him, he will always be there to guide you." Tojo said gently.

"You're right, Tojo; thanks." The two lions walked back to Pride Rock as the sun made its visceral descent, a fading burst of golden radiance against a rose-touched sky.

Back in the Brooklyn Zoo, Kopa and Strike were becoming fast friends at night. During the day, Kopa would just stare at the strange humans of all different shapes sizes and colors. He couldn't believe there could be so many different kinds of humans from a multitude of languages and backgrounds. Strike had told him all he knew of humans; that there were good humans... and bad humans. Strike had told him the bottom line; basically, Strike, and now Kopa, were attractions for humans to see, giving them the chance to view animals that they normally don't see everyday. Everyday, human would walk by and goggle at him from outside the enclosure, especially the cub humans. Despite all the excitement, Kopa could barely get to rest at night; he still had sleepless nights, thinking about his former home, and his beloved Vitani.

One night, Strike was busy eating his usual steak; the steak was a little colder than he liked, but food was food. As soon as he finished his supper, he heard a loud metallic banging near his cage. He stood up, alert, and strained his ears; he could make out a few human voices speaking. Strike could understand english-speaking humans well enough, so he decided to listen to their conversation for entertainment. "We're moving him out tomorrow." said a low, gruff voice.

"Where is he going?"

"To the Kansas City Zoo," The first voice said; Strike recognized that person as the janitor, as he had heard him speaking when he cleaned out his enclosure.

"Why does Kansas City want the lion?" the second voice asked.

"Kansas City has a good lion exhibit. They want to add more to it."

"Which lion again, Jasper?" the second voice asked.

Strike could see the janitor pointing to Kopa's cage. "That one."

Strike sighed; he'd just met Kopa a couple days ago! Now he was going to have to say goodbye...


	4. Chapter 4 Kopas new adventure Kiara and

**Sorry this chapter came out slow weve all been very busy with other prioirtys. Again we owen nothing or we'd be in jail and owe millions.**

**Chapter 4** Kopas new adventure Kiara and Simba

"Hey kid; you awake?" Strike whispered to Kopa.

"Mhmm... why?" Kopa mumbled groggily.

"Well, kid; turns out you are leaving here to be transferred to the Kansas City zoo."

Kopa shot up like he's just lapped up a cup of espresso. "Where is that and why?" he said, a little shocked.

Strike sighed. "First of all, kid; I am not sure why humans do these things. There are many reasons: inventory, procreation or just plain transferring."

Kopa looked a little bit confused. "What do you mean by 'Procreation?"

Strike shuffled a little uneasily, wishing he wasn't giving this speech to a cub. "Well, kid... sometimes zoos need animals to mate so they can replenish the population... so they don't need to keep capturing new ones all the time."

Kopa's mouth dropped comically. "But... I only want to be with Vitani!"

Strike sighed sadly. "Kid, you're going to have to learn to leave the past behind."

Kopa slowly slumped to the ground, looking as glum as ever. "Strike, where is Kansas city?"

"Somewhere far west from here. Not as populated with humans as Brooklyn, but probably a lot less dense and spread out since it is further west. I'll bet your enclosure is much more spacious then it is here."

"Why?" Kopa asked, looking up from his misery.

Strike growled irritably, "Kid, you have so many questions; and I am too tired to answer them all. Go to sleep."

The next morning, Kopa awoke to see a trail of meat pieces. Kopa, nieve as ever, followed them... only to find himself in a steel cage. As he turned around, panicking, the cage door clanged shut behind him. Kopa looked up in fear to see two human men in white zoo suits smiling down at him. "You're going to Kansas now."

Kopa snarled, trying desperately to get out of the cage, when he felt something sharp hit his left flank. He starting losing motor control, and his vision slowly faded to darkness.

Kopa opened his eyes to see three other lions staring at him, next to a big rock wall. Kopa ignored them, and got up to look around.

Strike was right. This place was bigger; Much bigger. Kopa looked to the left and saw some zebra and giraffes, along with some animals he had seen at the Brooklyn zoo. Kopa looked back to the lions, and studied them: One had a big brown mane; Two others Kopa noticed were lionesses older than him, and there were three others. However, Kopa couldn't tell quite what gender they were; They looked like fully grown male adults, but they had no manes. Were they oversized lionesses?

Kopa started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?" One of the strange lions demanded angrily. "You… You.. look… funny," Kopa barely managed to say, choking in laughter.

"Why don't you shut it, you bratty little cube!" One of the strange lions shouted. Kopa kept laughing, until he felt a paw slap him across the muzzle. Kopa fell onto the ground, his muzzle stinging from the blow. "Relax Shengaza; He's just a kid. He doesn't understand anything," One of the strange lions scolded.

"Simba, you know you should be helping the boy from the blow he just took," One of the females said.

"Why don't you help him, Nala?" The strange lion shot back.

"Mufasa, you're closest; why don't you just help him out?" the lioness asked.

"Simba? Nala? Mufasa?" Kopa questioned. These lions certainly didn't look like the ones he knew; especially "evil" Simba. He had only heard stories of Mufasa. Kopa honestly had no idea where Kansas City was; was it in Africa? He could only assume.

"Yeah, that's us kid. What's your name?" Kopa swallowed, and got to his feet, opening his mouth to speak, "My name is Kopa." He said in what he thought was a friendly tone."

Chibari, one of the "tanny" lions, snorted. "Right; another preteen lion we need." he said.

"You got it, bro; this boy's not going to last long."

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked, getting a little scared.

"What they mean is that you got to obey the rules here... or you're dead." said the "Evil" Mufasa.

"Now lets get this straight Kofa- or whatever your name is; we are first to get all the food, and you get what scraps we leave you behind." "Evil" Simba said.

"Also, we get the toys to play with; you get nothing. You understand, Kofi?" "Evil" Mufasa explained cruelly.

Kopa was extremely offended. "Its Kopa, and I understand; but, can't you please share? I was a prince of my former home."

"Evil" Mufasa snorted derisively. "A prince, pfft! Should I bow, your majesty?" He asked mockingly. The other lions started to jeer at the exiled prince, as Kopa sank to the ground. He just wanted to go home!

Meanwhile, a dirty-blond haired tall teenager named Reid and his younger brother Brett walked into the zoo. "Why are we here?" Brett asked his brother curiously.

"Quiet! Mom says I got to spend time with ya, so I am doing that. Now be quiet." Reid muttered irritably.

"Why the zoo?"

Reid sighed in annoyance. "Oh, a wise guy, huh?" He lightly smacked his brother across the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Brett growled, poking Reid in the eye. Reid yelped in pain, before grabbing a baseball bat out of nowhere and whacking Brett sharply on the head, thus cuing a series of Three-Stooges-esque antics. "Dang it, Reid! All you had to was give me an answer! Now cut that out." Reid pulls his brothers left ear. Woop woop woop goes Brett.

Reid regretfully released his brother, then noticed the sign above a nearby enclosure. "Ah! The lion exhibit; my favorite animal," Reid smiled and walked toward the entrance.

"Tigers are better; Shere Khan could kick Scar's butt anytime." Brett interjected smugly.

"I seem to recall Shere Khan lost to a little boy, while Scar killed off a main character." Reid countered smoothly.

"Shere Khan would beat Scar in a fight though; tigers always beat lions," Brett said, smiling.

"Shut up, ya moron!" Reid said, slapping his brother jokingly this time. They entered the lion exhibit to see the lions gathered around something... or someone.

"What's going on? Let me see!" Brett squealed, jumping up and down.

"Shut up and watch." Reid scolded. Reid saw a new lion, younger than the rest, getting into a fight with one of the larger lions.

"Look at 'em! Bite his head off!" Brett yelled, his sneakers still defying gravity. The new lion was beating the other lion rather easily; it was unbelievable, since the other lion was so much older than the new one. While the one Reid had seen before swung wildly, the new lion dodged all his attacks... until the rest of the lions joined in.

"Hey, that's enough!" a young woman in a zoo-keeper's suit came out of a door into the actual exhibit. The lions quieted down, but the new lion remained visibly agitated. "I said that's enough!" The lady yelled. The new lion ignored her, still advancing courageously on the older one he's been attacking. "This ought to teach you." The zookeeper said, taking out a large can of pepper spray. After a single spritz, The lion immediately laid down with a yelp of pain, lying next to the glass that surrounded the enclosure. "I don't have time for lions who disobey my orders," the she-devil said angrily before stalking out of the exhibit.

"My goodness! Animal cruelty?" Reid stared, horrified like Brett at the scene before him. As Kopa lay down by the strange transparent material, holding his nose, he found he wasn't angry anymore."Evil" Simba had told him that he was a stupid prince, which had naturally inflamed him. When Kopa fought this "other" Simba, he noticed this Simba had no fighting technique to speak of. But now... all he wanted to do was go home and see his family.

Kopa looked up to see two humans looking at him, compassion in their eyes. They looked like they wanted to help him. Cautiously, Kopa put his paw on the strange glass that was blocking him from the two humans. "Watch out! He's gonna eat us." Brett said, jumping back.

"No, I think he wants our help," Reid looked strangely at the new lion.

"How are we gonna help him?" Brett asked in disbelief.

"We gotta get him outta here; no animal should be treated like that." Reid said firmly.

"Are you nuts? How are we gonna get him outta here, smarty pants?" Brett asked scornfully, earning him another slap from Reid.

"There aren't any security cameras around the exhibit, stupid! The only other place they would go is indoors, and the building is made of stone."

"What about those little holes in the wall?" Brett asked. Reid sighed before he took out the baseball bat, hefting it threatingly while glaring at Brett.

"Just follow me," Reid jumped onto the top of the fence, staying low to the top of the fence while Brett stood at ground level. The lions were now heading into an indoor containment unit right next to the display exhibit. Unfortunately, the lovely witch of a zookeeper was inside with them. Reid looked to the left on the pathway, and spotted a golf cart with a man eating lunch in the back. A light bulb turned on in Reid's head. Now, if only they could get the manout of his seat...

"Hey Brett! Go over there and knock his block off. We need his cart," Reid said, handing Brett the baseball bat as he pointed at the cart. Brett nodded mischeviously, and walked over to the man. He leaned casually cagainst the side as he began to say, "Hey sir? Could you please show me where the-" Brett abruptly smashed the man across the head with theb at. The guy slumped to the ground limply; you could almost see the artoon birds flying around his head.

"Great job Brett! Now my turn," Reid looked over the enclosure from his position on top of the fence... and saw the lion sitting all by himself in the outdoor enclosure. "Hey!" Reid whispered to the lion below him. The lion looked up at Reid. "Listen now; I aint gonna hurt ya." The lion almost smiled and jumped up in the air, claws extended. "Ow!" Reid yelled sharply; the t-shirt he was wearing tore as the lion knocked him to the other side of the fence with a thump. "Gosh darn it! Now how am I gonna get you outta here?" Reid said. Reid locked eyes with Brett, and a thought came to them both at the same time.

5 minutes later… Reid and Brett had managed to sneak who they didn't know was Kopa out of the zoo, and were now inside Reid's car. Reid planned to just let Kopa go; anywhere was better than that zoo. "You shouldn't of put me in the pit Reid! I could have died!" Brett and the lion were riding in the back with Reid driving.

"What are ya chewing on back there?" Reid asked hungrily.

"That dudes sandwich; It's ham and cheese! Want some?" Brett waved the sandwich in front of Reid's face.

"Agh, Brett! Your gonna make me crash!" Reid swerved right and left- just to find a telephone pole was right in front of him. BANG! Everything went black...

Three days of wandering later, Kopa was in a world that he had never seen before: above him strange lights were all aglow; and the area was teeming with humans. Kopa hid in the bushes on the outskirts of the strange rock road. Kopa looked up, amazed; it certainly was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was like the people had replaced the lights in the sky with lights created by themselves. Huge skyscrapers pierced the skyline, while hundreds upon hundreds of odors wafted to Kopa's sensitive nose.

But there was one smell that stood out to him... The smell of meat. Kopa looked down and heard his stomach rumble; he knew had to have whatever he was smelling. As Kopa walked through the night, he saw a sign that looked awfully familiar... KA KA Kansas City!

This was the place Strike had told him about! And what a beautiful place it was; this was indeed a strange but interesting place. Kopa heard his stomach rumble again. "Time to get a move on," Kopa smiled as he heard the Kansas City song by Fats Domino.

Meanwhile, in a local restaurant… "How could you do this to me Reid! Your Mother and I have to pay more for your car insurance because of your crash, and now the zoo is calling me about camera's catching you stealing a lion from the zoo! Why would you do such a thing?" Reid's father, Daniel, scolded his son.

"Reid, I told you there was cameras," Brett said, sipping his soda.

"I've had enough of your stupid comments!" Reid shook Brett furiously.

"Stop it, Reid!" Daniel smacked Reid across the cheek to shut him up. "Go to the back room and calm down son," Daniel instructed sternly. Reid stormed to the back room, right by the Gates BBQ sign. "Stupid brother... I oughtta..." Reid mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Reid looked over to the back door and saw the same lion he rescued at the zoo! "I must really be going crazy," Reid stood back, running straight into the oven. "It's 11:00pm, so its possible," Reid mumbled to himself, fumbling around, a little scared of the lion.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Kopa said as he moved forward. You you you Reid was shaking violently. This lion had gotten bigger, and was now sporting the beginnings of a mane. "What happened?" the lion asked Reid.

"I-I-I," Reid was shaking with fear, eyes wide as saucers.

Daniel popped out of the double doors. "Reid, are you- Holy Crap!" Daniel screamed, running out of the room to grab a phone. "Yes, animal control? I need people here now! That lion missing at the zoo is right here! It's trying to eat my high-priced- I-I mean low-priced meat!" Daniel screamed into the phone.

"Nice meeting you, I hope to see you soon." the call ended with a click. Kopa ran out, more frightened than he'd ever been in his life. Reid had calmed down and looked outside to see, to his horror, police sirens! As Kopa ran for his life, a tranquilizer dark struck him on the flank, plunging his world into darkness again.

Back in the Pridelands, Kiara was growing well; today she was five months old. Every day she would play with Timon, Pumbaa or Dotty. However, Dotty was getting less interested as she was getting older, and was starting to be taught by her grandmothers on how to hunt since... well, since her mother had defected and her father was dead. And her lessons were sporadic; her grandmother, Paka Kailalli, had to constantly fill in for Sarabi on the hunt.

That night, Kiara and Simba went star-gazing as a fun father-daughter activity. "Aren't they beautiful, daddy?"

"They sure are." Simba said. His faceb ecame more solemn, and he turned towards his daughter. "Kiara, I think its time I share something to you that my father shared with me, and his father shared with him." "What is it?"

"Well, you see Kiara; your grandfather once told me that those stars are the great Kings and Queens of the past."

Kiara gasped in juvenile amazement. "Really? So Grandma is up there with Grandpa?"

"Yes; and I think that all good lions, such as your brother, Kopa, are most likely up there since they were good lions."

"Really? Wow..." Kiara rolled onto her side. "Wait; what about the bad lions?"

It was clear Simba really didn't want to answer that question. "Well, I think lions that have a... darkness in them, go somewhere else when they die... such as your great uncle, Scar. How come? Well, the bad lions have that darkness in them, and so don't deserve to be up their with the good lions."

Kiara looked up at her father with filial admiration. "Well, I think you're a good lion daddy." She said, nuzzling her father.

Simba chuckled. "Thanks sweetie. I just want to let you know that, after I die; I'll always be there for you up there in the stars to guide you... as Grandma and Grandpa are now."

"Daddy can we sleep out here tonight?" Kiara asked.

Simba smiled at his daughter. "Sure; anything for my little girl."


	5. a royal Return and San Francisco

**Chapter 5 **A royal return and San Francisco

The next morning, Simba and Kiara arose to see Sweetie approaching from the southeast.

"Good morning, Your Majesty; and Princess Kiara." The blue bird landed and bowed deeply before Simba and Kiara. ''Good morning Mr. Sweetie what would like?'' Simba asked.

The bird shuffled a little anxiously before replying, "Well, sire; before sunrise on the southeastern border, I saw two lions approaching our border. One was a very light, cream-colored lion (almost white, I swear!) with a light brown mane and green eyes. The other was a sandy-tan, pregnant lioness with green eyes also. What should we do?" the concerned bird asked.

Simba perked up when he heard the descriptions. "Did you say... 'almost white', Sweetie?"

"Yes sir."

Simba smiled. "Don't worry about it, then. That's my brother-in-law, Mheetu, and his wife, Ashanti." He began to walk away, before turning around to see the bird still there. "Come on, Mr. Sweetie; let's give them a royal welcome."

As he began to head back towards Pride Rock with Kiara, Nala and Bluey appeared, to Simba's delight. "Good morning, my handsome King." Nala said seductively as she approached him.

Simba smiled, and whispered. "Good morning, sweet lips." The two briefly nuzzled each other before giving the other a light kiss on the lips, to Kiara's horror; the cub put her paws over her eyes, recoiling from what she considered a "gross" sight.

Luckily for her, Bluey soon interrupted her parents. "Sire, Duke Mheetu and his wife Ashanti are here."

Simba sighed. "Yes, I know that Bluey; Sweetie just told me that."

Nala smiled at Simba. "Well then, let's not stand around! Let's go and greet my brother and my dear sister-in-law. "The five them went towards the southeast to see the two lions in the distance. Nala spotted her brother and ran towards him.

The five them went towards the southeast to see the two lions in the distance. Nala spotted her brother, and ran towards him in delight. "Mheetu, you're ok!"

She embraced her dear brother in a potential death-grip of a hug. "Nala, can't...breathe." Nala released him, and he looked up at her before continuing. "It's great to see you too, big sis." he said happily.

"Why did you take so long?" Nala asked.

"Well... as you can tell, we spent a little too much time in the jungle...  
>which is exactly what you told me to do." Ashanti chuckled at her mate's<br>statement.

Then Mheetu looked down to see Kiara by her father's paws. He smiled. "Is this my little niece, Kiara? My, you've grown." Mheetu said endearingly. Kiara hid shyly behind her father, peeking out at the strange new lions. Simba looked down at his daughter, chuckling. "It's ok, Kiara; they're family, so you can talk to them." Kiara cautiously stepped out from behind her father, and looked up at her uncle. "H-hello? Who are you?" Mheetu chuckled. "I'm your Uncle Mheetu, and this is your Aunt Ashanti."

**Meanwhile back in San Francisco….**

Kopa awoke to a chilly but Sunny 65 degree day in the San Francisco Zoo. He blinked, his vision focusing on a pair of violet eyes staring at him. Kopa gave a start as his own eyes traveled. From what he could see, the owner of those amethyst gems was a sandy-brown lioness with a fringe of bangs.

Um... hello?" Kopa squeaked. He didn't know where he was... again, or who he was with.

"Hello, cutie." The lioness purred with a soft San Fernando Valley accent. She slowly advanced on him, giving him a seductive smile that would have melted most male lions.

Kopa moved back a few paces for some ungodly reason. "Um... hi? Where am I, and why is so cold around here?"

The lioness raised her eyebrows, giving him a very provocative wink. Well like your in the San Francisco Zoo hotstuff and I can warm you up. The lioness padded closer to Kopa.

Kopa looked from side to side. "Uh… no thanks. I don't even know you... and I already have a girlfriend." Kopa began to shy away from the lioness; why, we'll never know...

The lioness simpered a little. "Oh, come on! We can, like, make this work. My  
>name's Amanda." Whats yours?<p>

"Uh, Amanda... why are you here?" "I was born in the Los Angeles Zoo, and got transferred here from the LA zoo. Oh, how I miss my beloved Scar!" she muttered. "So…" she said, still smiling, "What's your name, cutie?" She asked again.

"Uh, it's Kopa; and that's all I'll tell you." he said, starting to run away from her. "Why are you so scared? I just want to keep you warm." The horny lioness said

Now, if Kopa had been older, he would by no means be running; he, unfortunately, did not realize what "keep warm" meant. Kopa ran around the huge lion's habitat that looked similar to the Pride lands, trying to flee from the advances of the lustful lioness. Before she caught up with him, he managed to hide behind a rock near the wall, overlooking the ocean.

"Oh Kopa, Kopa. Kopa, come on. It would be totally fun." Amanda called out in her search. After looking around the lion habitat for about twenty minutes, she sighed and gave up her search. "Well, I can't find you! Fine… what eva!"

Unbeknownst to all around, the wall Kopa was hiding by was fairly weak. As he hid behind the rock, still wary of the licentious feline, he felt a tremor in the earth beneath his feet. He didn't know it, but a small earthquake was occurring right below his feet. It was only a 3.0 on the Richter Scale; nothing to report about since it was so small to disrupt anything amongst humans. But it was enough to damage the already weakened wall, causing a portion of it to collapse a few feet away from him. Kopa looked around in surprise. "What the hell was that?" He said, a little scared; he never experienced an earthquake before. Luckily, Kopa saw an opening created by the wall collapse. Without another thought, he decided to make a break for it; he still thought the lioness was in pursuit of her prospective boy-toy. Kopa then ran through the hole, and found himself along a sandy beach, unusually empty for the day.

He was pretty thirsty, and knew the mass of blue he was across the sand was water. Without another thought, he sprinted towards the ocean for a drink; unfortunately, he was not expecting salt water. "Blach, Yuk! What type of water is this? And what type of city has moving ground?" He exclaimed. Kopa headed east along the beach… and found a parked double Muni Metro L train with its doors open on Slote Avenue. He didn't know what it was, but he could certainly smell what was inside… food.

The operator of the metro was cleaning his cab, when he saw Kopa running towards his train. Shocked and frightened, the operator ran out in a panic… and accidently punched the automatic mode button. As Kopa jumped inside the train, the doors closed, and the train began moving at full speed.

Now Kopa was trapped in a runaway Muni metro train, traveling about 60 MPH up and down the hills of the Taraval Neighborhood. Fortunately, it didn't get very far; Kopa felt a huge amount of force send him flying as it smashed headlong into a slow moving one car K train entering West Portal station, since there was no operator to manage the switch track. As soon as he got to his feet, Kopa jumped out of the train and began running again, truly terrified for his life while he could see the feet of thousands of humans doing the same. All he could hear was shrill screaming from the humans around him, and his own heartbeat as adrenaline coursed through his body. Then Police cars were coming.

Then the sound of police sirens reached his ears. As soon as he heard that noise, he bolted, remembering what had happened the last time he heard that sound. He headed to a dark cave, where he thought they wouldn't find him… which was, unfortunately for him, the entrance to the subway. Almost all the people he passed shot him strange or terrified looks, except for the San Franciscans at the Castro; they ignored Kopa, since bizarre occurrences are very common in that neighborhood. Luckily for Kopa, the subway was closed; the police had shut down all stations since the metro collision. Kopa had ran five miles, only to end up in the heart of downtown San Francisco at the Powell Muni/BART Station.

Oblivious to him, as he lapped water from a nearby puddle, people were running away from him in terror. The shrill screaming of sirens reached him again, and jumped the clipper gates and ran outside the Nostrums Exit of the station. People were running as Kopa ran upstairs to the Cable Cars. Kopa couldn't believe all the people of the world in just one city. The cable car men stunned at a lion coming of the subway left the car spinning in slow motion. He ran up Powell Street, past the crowds of stampeding humans, into a scene of even more chaos. Kopa ran up Powel Street and noticed it was starting to get steeper and steeper. What type of city is this he thought He soon found himself in a state of anarchy, right in the middle of Union Square.

Shoppers and tourists fled, while drivers that passed the lion crashed their cars into each other out of pure shock. Soon, the police had him surrounded in front of old Chancellor hotel. It looked like this was the end for Kopa…

Meanwhile, in a Mansion in Marin County, California, Johnny Twobee was a little down on his luck; a young Billionaire that was 5'7 that had Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that made his money in the stock Market and was a owner of several construction companies and software companies. And, to his chagrin, his found himself on the phone, having a rather unpleasant conversation with his banker. "Sir, I can't help it! The hotel will have to foreclose if it doesn't get more guests to stay there!" said the banker.

"So what do I have to do to keep the Hotel up, and make money again?" Jonny asked the banker on the phone. "What? How much?" Before he had a chance to reply, he saw a large warning lash across the screen of his 60 inch LED TV screen. Just then he saw the breaking local news about an escaped lion and said to be dangerous on his 60 inch LED television.

"Breaking news… a lion has escaped from the zoo, and is running loose in front of the Chancellor Hotel!" Jonny looked at the screen in shock, and a light came on in his head.

"Wait a minute; hold that thought. I have an Idea." With that, he hung up before turning to his servants. "Mike, get my limo. Doris, call the Mayor and tell him to call of animal control and the police until I arrive at the Chancellor. That lion might save my situation!" You'll see, Jonny had a lot of influence in that city, and was close friends with Mayor Edwin Lee; what he wanted, he usually got. The servants did as they were told, and Jonny grabbed his black leather jacket before heading out to his limo.

Back in San Francisco…..

Kopa was terrified; he had nowhere to run, and had at least two-dozen guns aimed at him by disgruntled SFPD officers. Just before they were about to shoot, at him, the mayor's limo pulled up. Kopa looked up as soon as he heard the words, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot unless he looks like he's about to attack. Please, back away!" Then Jonny's limo soon rushed into the blockade. Kopa looked up to see a brown eyed human in a leather jacket step out of the limo. Jonny shook Mayor Lee's hand for the press photographers that hemmed in the scene, before turning to Kopa as he began to approach cautiously. For some reason Kopa felt something in his heart that he could trust the short human in the black Leather Jacket.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to get you out." Jonny said soothingly as he approached Kopa, hands raised up in a gesture of peace. Kopa looked at the human incredulously, his head cocked to the side as he glanced warily at the police nearby.

Jonny's driver stepped out of the limo, and looked down at the scene. "Jonny,  
>I think he's afraid of the police."<p>

Jonny nodded, and turned to the mayor. "Mayor, disband all police. I think I can handle this." The cops looked at the mayor as if he was crazy, but nonetheless began vacating the scene, leaving only a few curious onlookers and photographers from the San Francisco Chronicle. The crowd and news crews were astonished to see the lion so calm as Jonny knelt down by him. After reassuring Kopa he could be trusted, Jonny turned to his driver. "Mike, call up Alfred's and have them whip up one of their steaks to go. Tell them it's for me.

"Yes sir." Mike responded before getting out his cell. Kopa heard the word "steak" and immediately started to pant in hunger; he really liked steaks. "Shall I get a cage sir?" Mike said, a little unnerved by the young lion.

"No I think we have an understanding. Come on get on the phone and take me and my guest to the restaurant then off to the east bay house in Walnut Creek". Well come on I don't have all day. "Yes sir." Mike had the door to the limo open.

"Yes sir." Mike had the door to the limo open, and Kopa jumped into the limo as soon Jonny motioned for him to enter. The crowds disbanded as the limo left, leaving only the photographer, reporters from the Chronicle, and the news crews from all the local San Francisco stations to cover the amazing story.


	6. Chapter 6  Viva Las Vegas

**AN: Sorry this took a long time. I was very bussy. Finals are in one month. I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving break next week.**

**Chapter 6 **Viva Las Vegas

The next Morning Kopa awoke in Jonny's giant family room with another Alfred's stake and fresh water in front of him. After devouring the meat and drinking the water he decided to look around the mansion. Kopa wondered into the library were a maid was dusting books. She saw Kopa and started to scream.

"Get away beast"! the maid was using her duster on him. Kopa looked at her with a confused look. Then Jonny came running in from hearing the screaming in.

Mrs. Cunningham don't worry this is my new money maker; he he I'm keeping him for the time being until I get him permits for my Jonny Sands Casino in Vegas.

"Oh so what's his name?" Sally asked

Jonny looks at Kopa. Kopa smiles at him.

"Well he looks like he has compassion in him." The maid said

"Jonny snaps his fingers that's it heart." Get the Swahili dictionary for heart.

Mrs. Cunningham got the dictionary looks threw the pages. Heart means Kopa. The Maid says

Kopa I like it. Kopas ears perked up to his Name and smiles. Hugh I think he likes it too. Well then Kopa it is.

The phone rings. Mike comes in. Sir your wanted on the phone. Excuse me Mrs Cunningham keep Kopa occupied. "How?" I don't know take him in the back yard and play fetch or something. Yes sir. Come on Kopa Mrs. Cunningham leads Kopa to the back yard.

"Ok Kopa uh let see." Mrs. Cunningham throws the duster that lands in the pool, Kopa tilts his head in confusion. Then Jonny comes out. Guess what Kopa I have your Nevada state permits. Unforntually you won't see me much any more. I may come and visit you in your new job. I have to have you sedated for transport though.

Jonny then called in a vet to anesthetize him.

The next thing Kopa knew was that he awoke the sound of Slot machines in the background.

All Kopa could see was a bunch of containers and swards and torches and mirrors used in magic shows

Kopa yawned "Where am I now?"

"Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas." A voice said. Kopa spun around to see a lion that looked similar to Tojo except for the eyes.

"General Tojo is that you?" Kopa has been away so long and thought it was Tojo

Sorry I not know of this general Tojo you speak of. My name is Brasta Septum. But you can call me Brasta. My name is Kopa Lion but you can call me Kopa.

Oh almost forgot allow me to introduce my mate and partner Silvera. Smoke appeared and cleared and beige lioness with cobalt-blue eyes. "Hello and welcome to our show. We hope you will make a fine addition to help us. Isn't that right sweetie. As the lioness padded to kiss her mate.

Wow how did you do that? Kopa asked with big lights in his eyes.

I'll show ya since you will part of the show as well. Brasta said with a cheer in his voice.

**Meanwhile back in the Pridlands. **

Today Dotty was going to observe her grandmother Kamilli and then get some practice with her after the morning hunt. The hunting team captured two antelope this morning Tisa let Kamilli go from the team to be with here granddaughter. Dotty came out of hiding.

"Wow grandma that was amazing you guys sure cornered the antelope perfectly. I liked how you pursued at such speed." Dotty said

"Thank you Dotty. Now that you observed today we are going to practice your running pounce technique. Now you see that log lets pretend that it was the antelope and the signal has been given for us to run and take down the target. Lets see what you learned from observation.

The young teenager did what she was told and preformed what she remembered from observation.

Good Job honey. Now we are going to practice the timing on when to spring the claws. Dotty sprung her claws. Let me demonstrate.

Kamilli was backing up and about to show the demonstration when her ear twitched she spun around and saw a pack of elephants walking in the distance. Kamilli froze as she remembered the loss of her daughter Kiara and her last conversation with her during Scars horrific rain. A tear went down her eye.

Dotty noticed her grandmother was frozen. Dotty pads over to her.

Grandma what's wrong?

Its….Nothing child. Life is so presses don't you ever forget that. Dotty give your grandma a hug.

"Grandma I don't understand?"

You will understand when you have children one day. The two hugged for a while Kamilli was trying to conceal herself from sadness.

"Lets take a break Dotty."

The two of them walked to the watering hole were Nala was swimming.

Good afternoon your majesty. Dotty said and curtsied

Good afternoon Dotty and Kamilli. Nala cheerfully said as she walked out of the lake.

How's your mom? Kamilli asked

"Fine I think?" I just hope she isn't drunk or having any hangovers today Nala rolls her eyes.

"Grandma what's a hangover?" Dotty asked.

"Something you don't want dear."

So how is Kiara doing? asked Kamilli

"She's fine she is such a rebellious kid though. Always curious and getting into trouble."

Ha, Ha. Ha, Kamilli went

"What?"

"Nala don't you see?" "She is just like what you and Simba used to be when you guys were her age. I remember the time when two of you were sneaking out past your bed time to either explore or star gaze."

"You knew that? Of cores honey we all of did. You two were not that sneaky as you thought you were. I am sure your mom remembers as well."

Just then Birdie flew in. "Excuse me your highness the evening hunts are starting but your mother seems to be missing. They need someone to lead."

Nala frustrated. "Oh mother damnit I told her time and time again." Grumbling in a low tone.

Nala left to find her mother who happened to have a hangover from drinking.


	7. Kiara  kidnapped and a sacrifice part 1

**AN: Sorry this took a long time. I was very swampt with work. Finals are next week. However that dosnt mean I'll be an faster. OK on with the show. :) LOL**

**Chapter 7 **Kiara is kidnapped and a sacrifice part one.

Kiara woke up early to play and explore like she always did. She was about to run down the promontory when she felt a pressure on her tail.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" asked Simba, grinning cheerily down at his daughter.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kiara giggled and tried to free herself from her father.

"Well, I just want you to be careful." He looked down at his daughter as she batted her paws at a butterfly, obviously paying him no attention. "Kiara... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt-" Kiara cut him off. "Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost. I know!"

Simba smiled down at her, "And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all-"

"-at all times, I know." She cut him off again. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?"-

"Hmm. Very funny." Simba said.

"Mind your father, Kiara." Nala said, walking out of the cave.

"Yes, Mom." Kiara's ears flattened down.

"Sorry we're late, mon capitaine." Timon and Pumba said as they padded over to the family.

Kiara looked exasperatedly up at her parents. "Mommy, Daddy; why do I always have to be with Timon and Pumba? Why can't I play by myself?"

Simba and Nala exchanges concerned looks at each other. "Kiara, dear; we love you so much that we don't want to lose you." Nala said. "Yes. Kiara, your mother is right; we just want you to be safe. Therefore we want you stay away from the Outlands and stay safe." Simba said.

"But- Daddy, I don't understand-"

"You'll understand someday." Simba said gently, petting his daughter on the head and causing her to purr softly.

"Come on, Princess Kiara; we'll play snail tennis." Timon said excitedly.

"Have fun, Kiara." Nala said, beaming down at her daughter.

"And stay on the paths I marked for you!" Simba said as Kiara left Pride Rock  
>with Timon and Pumba in tow...<p>

"I don't trust Timon and Pumba anymore Nala said as she turned to her husband. Remember their irresponsibility towards Kopa and she's close to that age.

"Your right she's bound to get into trouble. That's right did you know that our parents and the adults knew when we snuck out when we were kids?" Nala asked.

"Really? Simba That's right So I purpose we send one of the birds to watch the  
>them." Nala said.<p>

"Good idea… sweet lips." Simba suddenly switched into a very different mood. Nala looked over at her mate, and soon found her breath caught in her throat when she saw the rather seductive look in Simba's eyes.

Nala and Simba were about to become a little more intimate… when Buddy flew  
>in. Ah Fuck, Nala mouthed to her mate. "Buddy, what do you want?" Nala asked<br>furiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Tisa is sick with the flu and colonel Kula is too busy so and the morning party needs a lead sooo…

"FINE. Buddy, that will do." Nala ground her teeth in annoyance.

Buddy I have a job for you. Simba said.

"What would that be, Daddy Simba?"

"I want you to spy on Kiara, Timon, and Pumba. Keep out of sight and just manly stay focused on my daughter."

"Sure thing Daddy Simba."

Buddy flew off to find Kiara, Timon and Pumba. As he got close He heard them arguing he got closer and stayed out of sight on a near by rock.

"I told you, Princess; your parents want you to be safe." Timon said.

"Yes Kiara your dad wants you safe." Pumba repeated.

"Timon, Pumba; I'm not just I princess you know. That's just half who I am!" Kiara whined.

Oh; whose the other half?" Pumba asked.

Kiara struggled to get the answer.

Well while your figuring it out lets eat." Pumba lifts up a log and Timon grabs some grubs. "Want some?"

"Eeew gross."

"No? How about you big boy?"

"Love grubs!" they said in unison. Just then Pumba takes a bite and spits out. Then they started to squabble about crunchy and slimy again. Kiara thought she had gotten away when Timon snapped out of the arguing. He cut Kiara off.

"And where do you think your going Kiara?" Timon scolding asked her. Kiaras ears pinned down but went back up as she thought of an idea to get rid of them.

"Uh nowhere. Oh Pumba; can you get Mommy or Daddy? I forgot to ask them something."

"Yes Kiara." Pumba leaving the two like his name means. Simpleton.

As Timon and Kiara were alone. "Timon turns to Kiara. Ok Kiara what yous planning?"

"Oh nothing. Hey Timon; I think I see your mom approaching." Timon turns his back.

"Where"? Kiara smacks Timon out with one paw. She was determined to find out what was in the outlands. But she didn't know that Buddy was watching from a distance.

Kiara had chased a butterfly and frolicked around till she reached the outland boarder.

"The outlands? Cool. I wander what's out there?" She ran and tumbled into Kovu who was just standing there.

"Who are you Pridelander?"

Kiara went into defense mode. "What are you doing? My father says never turn your back on an outsider."

"You always do what daddy says?"

"No!"

Kovu laughed. "Bet you do; bet your daddy's little girl." Just then Vitani showed up.

"Kovu, there you are! Mom is looking for us." she said, sounding brainwashed.

"Hey Vitani, this is my new friend Kiara."

"Kiara, I don't know you; but you are now part of this pride unless mom has something different for you planned." Kiara was about to leave when she was surrounded by other lionesses. Buddy saw that, and flew back to the pridelands to find Queen Nala.

**Clifhanger people: What will happen? HA HA HA Ha!**

**Tell me what you guys think and reviews are helpfull thanks.**


	8. Kiara kidnapped and a sacrifice part 2

**The Lion King characters and places belongs to Walt Disiny Animation Studios. Everything thats not recognizable belongs to me.**

**Chapter 8 Kiara is kidnapped and a sacrifice part Two. **

"Queen Nala The outlanders have your daughter." The bird squawked

"What?" Nala questioned

I'm Sorry but the outlanders have Kiara. Buddy repeated.

Nala pounded her paw on the ground as she was extremely furious.

"I've had with the outlanders taking advantage of us. First they kill my son then kidnap Tojo and Kulas children and now they have my daughter." Nala paced back and forth thinking in furry.

Then an idea popped into her head.

"Buddy you're with me come on." Nala demanded

"Yes your highness." Buddy squeekd

Nala ran to were Mheetu and Ashanti were cuddling together.

Mheetu Ashanti you guys are the best sneaky scouters. I need one of you to join me on a mission to save my daughter in the outlands.

They have Kiara? Both lions said with stunned looks on their faces. No went Mheetu.

"Unfortunately they do and I have had it with the outlanders. I am taking my Kiara back tonight!" Nala barked with rage.

Sis you can count me in. Mheetue turns to his mate. I'm sorry Ashanti but I don't think its wise for a pregnant lioness to join us. Its too dangerous and I don't want us to loose our child.

"I understand." Ashanti had a tear run down her left eye. "Come back safe my love."

"We will Mheetue" said as he nuzzled and licked his wife goodbye.

Nala Mheetu and Buddy secretly snuck into the outland border undetected. They got closer to the termite mounds were it seemed very quiet.

"I've got a bad felling about this." Buddy said."

Look there's Kiara sleeping. Mheetu said. Who's that reddish brown cub next to her. He then asked.

Oh My Gosh that's Kovu said Nala.

We should get both of them back. Mheetu said

Alright lets go. Nala and Mheetu got closer and were about to grab the children when a lioness woke up.

"Intruders'' she yelled. Everyone woke up. Nala sprung her claws and batted the lioness. Then She grabbed Kiara by her scruff and Mheetue grabbed Kovu. Both children woke up as they noticed that they were carried.

Mommy? Kiara screamed.

"Hey let me go" yelled Kovu.

Lionesses awoke to chase Nala and Mheetue with the children in their mouths. Buddy took drastic action and flew in front of the outlanders to let Nala and Mheetue escape.

Buddy was instantly killed. They were about to go after Nala and Mheetu. When Zira yelled "let them go."

But Zira they have Kiara and Kovu back. A Lioness said.

Ah you see I have a better Idea Zira said. And that is? We will send Vitanni to be trained as the assassin of Simba. Zira slithery said.

Back in the pridelands

Nala and Mheetu had both cubs in their mouths. Simba Ashanti and Bluey had come to see Nala and Mheetu with the cub's safe back home.

"Let me go who are you people?" Kovu complained as he was struggling in Meetus mouth. Kovu was put down as was Kiara. Just then Tojo and Kula ran up with Birdie Snowey and Sweetie flying in tow.

"We got here as soon as we…...Tojos jaw dropped as he saw his son. Kula was is shock and had a tear running as she was happy to se here son again.

"Kovu is that you? Kula went as she padded slowly towards her son. Who are you? Kovu asked. Its me Kula your mother. Kula said in soft tone. And I'm your father. Tojo.

You're my parents? But I thought my Mom was Zira?

No all horrible lies to make you hate us when you met us when you were older. Kula said Yes your mother is right all lies. But now your home son. Tojo said. Kovu looked at his paws then looked at his mothers noticed they were the same shape and color as his moms.

Mommy! Kovu screamed in excitement as he ran towards his mother beaming her happiest since he was born. Tojo went to join in the group hug.

Nala and Simba were hugging their daughter as well. After they broke the embrace. Simba noticed Buddy was missing.

"Hey honey wasn't Buddy with you?"

Nala looked back towards the outlands. "Oh My."

**end of this chapter.**


	9. Kopa Brasta and Silvera's magic show

**The Lion King characters and places belongs to Walt Disiny Animation Studios. Everything thats not recognizable belongs to me. Sorry this was such a short chapter.**

**Chapter 9 Kopa Brasta and Silvera's magic show. **

Bluey and the other four birds had a service for their loved comrade that they had lost. Simba, Nala, Kula, and Tojo had all joined in the small service. Simba had found a bottle of Makers Mark whiskey from the airplane in the luggage compartment. Glasses from the airplane was passed to all four birds and four lions. They all toasted Buddy with each one giving a warm memory of the bird.

Nala went last since she felt the most guilty that she sent Buddy to his death.

"To Buddy!" they spoke in unison. They all drank a shot, then went to bed.

The next morning all was quiet. Tojo and Kula slept in late since they drank the most. Kovu awoke to his parents still asleep. As he walked out of his cave he was now reunited with his real parents. He looked around and his jaw dropped as he was in awe on how beautiful the Pridelands were compared to his former home.

Kovu was thinking how was it he was born here, then kidnapped as a baby and was being told false stories about how Simba was the enemy. As he wondered he saw Simba up looking out to the distance from the promontory staring at the kingdom. Kovu had slowly approached the King.

"Your majesty is it?" Simba turned towards the cub.

"Yes it is Kovu but since your father is my best friend you may call me Simba."

"Oh uh Simba I was wondering how come there are two prides and not just one?" The cub asked.

Simba closed his eyes and shuffled his paws as he really didn't want to answer the question to the cub. "Well, uh, Kovu you see before you were born there was one big pride and uh let's just say that some real bad things happened back then thus splitting the pride into two."

"What were the bad things?" Kovu asked.

Not wanting to answer the question Simba said "Kovu why don't you play with Kiara n the cave today. Your father or I will answer the question later. I need to find and talk to a warthog and a meerkat."

"Oh Ok."

As Kovu left he came to find a grounded Kiara for disobeying her parents.

**Meanwhile in Las Vegas…..**

Kopa had spent the last few months growing into an interesting teen with his new friends Brasta and Silvera. They taught him all the magic tricks and were working with the human magician Hooey Havany. At nights after the show Brasta and Silvria would share drinks with Kopa and taught him how to play Poker, Black Jack and Baccarat which they would play with chips. Kopa was the best at Black jack and it was now his favorite game to play on their down time.

"21 he he Brasta Readem' and weep." Kopa said as he had won the fourth game in a row.

"Wow Kopa you're just too good for me." Brasta said.

"Well I'm going to bed honey" Silvera said and gave Brasta a kiss.

"Goodnight dear."

"I guess we can call it quits." Kopa said.

"Good idea. Don't forget were doing the flaming sword trick tomorrow."

"Got it Brasta. Good night."

"Night Kopa." Kopa curled up and went to sleep.

Unfortunately, this was Kopa's last performance as tomorrow the Casino was foreclosing and Johnny Twobee had to sell Kopa off for capital.


	10. Los Angeles and The Royal Birth

**Chapter 10 Los Angles and The Dukes and Duchess birth.**

**I am thanking and dedicating my friend Jennarei for letting me use her in this chapter**.

**Also In Memory of Barry who is also honored in this chapter.**

Jonny was sad when he had to sell Kopa to the LA Zoo. But it had to be done. He personally rented a truck to ship Kopa himself. That night he drove into the back of the LA zoo where animals were brought in. Kopa was a sleep by his own accord since

Jonny didn't have him sedated for the trip which took several hours from Las Vegas.

"Good evening Mr. Twobee. Said the administrator of the zoo.

Zoo staff came out to receive Kopa. As they Carried the sleeping lion away. Jonny waved goodbye one last time.

"Make sure Kopa is taken care of." Jonny said to the administrator. "Don't worry Mr. Twobee Kopa is in good hands."

Kopa awoke to very smoggy day at the Los Angeles Zoo. He was having trouble breathing slightly. He looked around and noticed he was in another zoo.

"This must be the LA Zoo I heard about. Kopa thought. He looked around and saw two lions sleeping. Kopa padded over to where they were sleeping.

"Hello" he said cautiously.

Both the Male lion and the female woke up. "Hey man whazz up? The male lion said.

"You must be like the new the guy." the lioness said.

"Hi there My name is Kopa."

"Put her their Dude Ma names Lionel and this is like my mate Cookie."

Kopa shook Lionel and Cookies paws.

"So Lionel I heard their was a lion by the name of Scar living here?"

"Well dude what we heard from the Graff's next-door was that the Scar character was sickly dying of a cancer and was transferred out of here to San Diego as we were transferred up here from their. We heard his cool kitty was transferred up north to the San Francisco zoo. " Lionel explained

"Yes I see. I already met her mate when I was in San Francisco." Kopa says. Just then a young beautiful girl with tan skin, brown eyes, brown hair and a white lab coat with the LA zoo insignia on it came in with a stethoscope and other medical equipment walked into the enclosure.

"Hello their My name is Dr. Jennarei. But you can call me Nichol. I'm here to see the new lion Kopa and make sure your Myocardial is "ok." She said with a cherry smile. Kopa froze as he was scared and not sure what she meant.

"It's Ok Kopa I just want to make sure your a perfectly healthy lion. Kopa untensed as he let her approach. Nichol checked his heart and looked at his ears and inside his mouth. She wrote her notes as she studied him.

"Ok Kopa your physically healthy. With a thumbs up. However you don't seem mentally happy. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe you don't belong here. As she was putting a finger on her chin. Oh well you passed your inspection. See you around Kopa." She said with a cheer and a wave. Nichol left the enclosure to find her next patent.

A few minutes later three guys had been walking around the Zoo while on their lunch break. Two of them wearing snack stand uniforms. While the other was wearing a security guard uniform with a police gun in his left holster.

"Like I was Saying He must be punished!" That's the only way he'll learn." Barry said to Steve with a grin. "If you say so Barry as Steve was cleaning his glasses. Then the three passed the Lion and enclosure. Alan the security guard noticed the new depressed lion.

"Hey they got a new one. Alan said. "Watch this Alan took out his gun and pointed it to Kopa. Kopa put his paws over his eyes. Barry and Alan was laughing at the situation.

"Come on That's not nice Alan. Steve said since he was the voice of reason of the group. Then Steve looks at Kopa and saw that he looked depressed. Hey guys he looks depressed as it is. "What do you mean Steve?" Barry asked. Well he doesn't seem to belong. Steve said.

"What do you suppose we do then? Alan asked. We will steal him out of here Barry said. Besides the Zoo owes me money and this will be their punishment. Then what? Steve asked again. "Send him back to his home of Africa of course Alan piped in? "And I have connections to charter him back to Africa since I am an actor and all." Barry chimed in.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" asked Steve?

''Just leave him up to us Steve. Alan said. Meet us out in the back of the Zoo around 7pm with your big ol machine around back. Barry said Just then as they were walking back to work, Nichol saw the three and approached them. "I don't know what you three are planning but if its about the new lion I want in or I'm telling." She said with a stern warning.

Barry and Alan gave knowing grin at each other and turned to Nichol and said "OKay your in."

That evening Steve got his old 1954 Chevy around back of the Zoo and waited. Barry Alan and Nichol came out with Kopa. No one knows how they did it but they all got in the car with Kopa riding with them.

"To the Sunset strip, driver." Alan said Barry laughed as he was poking holes in the ceiling with his fingers on the soft cloth liner.

The four humans and Kopa went down the Sunset strip to playing LA Woman on the radio. Kopa was looking out the window of the famous Sunset strip and was excited they were passing by all the nightclubs. He was enjoying the "Doors" playing on the radio.

Then Steve drove the gang to LAX where Barry met his contact on one of the smaller airstrips.

They each said their respective goodbyes to Kopa. Little did they know as Kopa was being flown back to Africa to be released into the wild that a group of poachers were setting up an expedition to hunt illegal game.

Meanwhile back in the pride lands...

Ashanti had given birth to a Neon green eyes, sandy-colored girl cub they had decided to name Heri.

"You may come in now and see your beautiful baby daughter Mr. Starfire." Birdy said

Mheetu sprinted in to see his wife and daughter. Nala was there as she saw her brother come in the cave. Well little brother I guess You're a dad now. Nala said with a cheer. Congratulations Mheetu, she will be a great huntress one day. Simba said as he walked in to see the baby. I think your right Simba thank .

Meanwhile Kiara and Kovu were now teen lions and had fallen in love with each other as they grew older. Simba and Nala had decided that they would be betrothed to each other. Both of them were learning how to hunt from Tojo today. While Colonel Kula and Snowey were patrolling for Simba today.

**Clifhanger**


	11. Chapter 11 The Colonel gets saved?

**Kopa98 and I dont own anything ****Recognizable****. **

**Chapter 11 The ****Colonel ****gets saved? **

As the Colonel was patrolling closer to the outland border she heard a noise.

"Snowey do you hear that?"

"Yes I do Kula but I don't see anything. I'm going to fly higher," Snowey said

"Right then. Yell if see anything," Snowey Nodded.

Snowey flew higher and saw two outlander lionesses crossing the border at fast speed.

One had a stick of fire in her mouth and the other just running fast. He was about to yell but they were too fast. Kula was knocked out fast by one of the lionesses while the other was setting fire to the area. Snowey had decided that he should fly back as fast as he can to inform Tojo and the others.

As Kula was quickly knocked out the fire that was set was getting bigger by the second. Vitani which was trained as the assassin sprung out of hiding and saved her mother from the raging fire. Even though she was younger and smaller than her mother she was still strong enough to drag her to safety.

Cough, cough, cough went Kula as she was dragged and barley carried out of the inferno.

"Vitani?" Kula said with a questioning look.

"Of course it's me mom," Vitani replied as if the response was programmed into her.

Just then Simba, Tojo, Nala and another lioness ran with Bluey and Snowey then they showed up at the scene.

"Vitani is that you?" Tojo said while he was in shock.

"Daddy!" Vitani cried as she jumped to give her father a hug.

"Vitani my dear you sure have grown beautifully. We have missed you so," Tojo said.

"Daddy you have no idea what I was put through with Zira and her minions." But I resisted all this time."

"Vitani it's great that your back. However I find it very interesting that you happen to be here now and save you mom right after she has been knocked out and surrounded by a fire by two outlanders," Simba skeptically said.

"Well you see Simba I was unaware of what was going on. I had decided to choose today as my escape. I just happen to see the fire as I was escaping," Vitani explained like it was a programmed response.

"I see then so how did you escape? Simba questioned.

Vitani was about to explain when Tojo interrupted. "Simba please all that matters now are that Vitani is home again," defending his daughter.

"Yes Simba my daughter is home and has saved me. We should be grateful for that," Kula chimed in.

"I do understand Simba's point of view of how weird it is that I happen to escape the same day that my mom happens to be in trouble. I would have my doubts too. But Simba hear me out I had no idea this was happening." Vitani lied through her teeth to Simba.

Simba sighed. "Alright then welcome home Vitani."

Zira and Nuka were spying on them walking back to pride rock.

"That's it. Why if that were me I would have," Nuka complained.

"Hush you insolent. Phase one was a success. Now once Vitani gets close to Simba. Pride rock will be mine."

"But Mom, what about me?" Nuka asked.

"Nuka you are not strong enough to be a king now shut your trap or will I have to shut it for you."

"Yes mother." The two walked back to the outlands.

That evening Simba looking at the stars for guidance from his father.

"Father I need help." Vitani has come back but I don't know if she really has come back to do harm or has come back on her free will? What should I do?"

Just then Nala showed up.

"Hey you ok?" Nala said.

"No I'm not Nal. I don't really trust Vitani so I was seeking guidance from my father." Simba said

"Well I guess you'll just have to give Vitani ….."

Just then thunder and lightning struck and a cloud formation came out of Mufasa.

"Simba." Mufasa said in a ghostly fashion.

"Father!"

Simba there is a disturbance in the circle of life," Ghost Mufasa said.

"There will be a battle which you can end peacefully or end badly."

"You and Nala must spend time with Vitani and show her love and compassion to  
>make sure that the battle you face will end peacefully and quick."<p>

"How shall we do that father."

"You will know how I cannot interfere"

"But father Nala and I need more help."

"You will know what do. This is CNN!"

The ghost of Mufasa disappeared and the clouds vanished.

Simba turned to Nala. "Now what Nala?"

"I guess we will have to spend time with Vitani and try to show her the path  
>to good and kindness."<p>

Then they heard rummaging in the grass.

"Hey there ho there kids." Hiccup." That was a weird trip. Hiccup wooo! That was a good one!" Hiccup Sarafina was walking in plastered steps.

"Mom have you been drinking again?" Nala questioned

"No! Why Hiccup do you ask?" Sarafina lied. Sarafina then collapsed.

"I think we better take her home." Simba said That's what they did as they carried Sarafina back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 The spell is broken

**Chapter 12 The spell is broken. **

The next morning Simba rose early to get a drink of water. When Vitani was following him down to the watering hole, Kula showed up from behind her.

"Good morning Vitani dear. Sleep well?"

"Can it Pridelander your in my way." Vitani morbidly said As if she was brainwashed and batted her mother aside.

Kula was shocked and became angry very quickly and ran up her daughter.

"Vitani Kristen Kutslasher you do not talk back to your mother like that and what are talking about Pridelander?"

Vitani ignored her mom's concern like she was programmed and pursed on her mission to try to kill Simba. Kula blocked her daughter but Vitani was amazingly stronger and was able to knock her out quickly.

Vitani was about to pounce on Simba and strike but was cut off Nala who had seen it from a far. Nala had run up and pinned down Vitani as Simba turned to see what was going on. Bluey who was about to fly in with the morning report flew up to the two see the fighting lioness. Kula woke up from being knocked out as Tojo also had helped his mate up and approached Vitani who was knocked down and pinned by Nala.

"Vitani how could you after all this time your parents raised you… Bluey was squawking on but quickly cut off by Simba.

"That's enough Mr. Bluey!" Simba roared.

"Sorry Simba!" Bluey said.

"That's ok Bluey. We can take over from here."

"Yes sir," Bluey said and went on Simba's shoulder.

"Simba must be killed. Let me off bitch. I have to complete mission," Vitani said in brainwashed tone.

Mission Tojo mouthed to his mate in questioning looks at one another. "No I won't let you," Nala snarled back as Vitani was struggling under her.

"Why?"

"Because your too dangerous Vitani," Simba said as he approached. Bluey had his wings at his sides. Tojo then approached.

"Vitani is this plot from Zira to kill off Simba?" Tojo asked.

"Why should I tell you general?" Vitani spat. Just then Kiara and Kovu came over to see what was happening.

"I need to kill off you and Kovu who has failed and my mission shall be complete."

"You are not my daughter then," Tojo said.

"And you are not my sister," Kovu chimed in.

"That's right Vitani you are no daughter to anyone and no one loves you," Kula said.

"That's not true," Vitani whispered in an angry tone.

"Yes it is. Vitani all killers have no family and no friends and nowhere to go  
>as they are lost," Nala said to continue on the Psychology.<p>

"Scar had family. An evil family. He also killed off the most evil lion of our time, Mufasa," Vitani smiled looking at Simba.

Simba looked away disgusted.

"Scar is not your father Vitani. Neither is Zira. You are a good lioness Vitani don't do this," Simba encouraged.

Vitani somehow snapped out of her brainwash training.

"Queen Nala?" What…..is…..going…on?"

Nala had released her pin of Vitani.

"Vitani honey you were going to kill King Simba, your brother and your father," Kula said as she slowly padded over to her as she was getting up.

"I-I was?"

"Yes you were," Simba said.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got over me."

"It's ok Vitani I think we know what happened," Simba said.

"Vitani lets go for a walk," Nala said.

"Yes Vitani lets go for a walk the three of us," Simba said.

Vitani agreed and Simba, Nala, and Vitani went for a walk and explained what was happening. They wound up in the infamous gourge when they heard sadistic laughing.

"Good Work Vitani," Zira, Nuka and Lionesses and gathered around the three lions.

"What?" Nala said.

"Get them Vitani."

Vitani just stood there stunned.

Nuka went for the charge. "I'll get them mother."

"No Nuka!" But it was too late as Nala and Simba were climbing to the top of the gourge but Nuka slipped and fell to his death.

Vitani rushed over to the dead lion. Zira batted Vitani away as Zira cleared the logs. Nuka whispered something into Zira's ear. After that Zira enraged with fury she turned to Vitani who was tearing up for her somewhat lost brother.

"YOU! How could you betray your own brother? Get out while you still have a chance tell Simba that we are going to take his precious Pridelands by force."

Vitani ran as fast as she could to warn Simba and Nala about the battle coming.

Vitani ran and was greeted with stars of discuses by other animals.

"How dare you come back after what you just pulled? Simba spat.

"Simba, Nala, please let me explain," Vitani cried.

"Why should we believe you!" Nala spat.

"And that is your daughter? Tojo sternly said looking at Kula.

"War is coming and we need to prepare."

"What?"


	13. Chapter 13 The battle that will unite

**Chapter 13 The battle that will unite.**

"I said war is coming tonight and we must do something," Vitani reinstated.

"How do I know this isn't another trick Vitani," Simba spat.

"Yes how can we trust your not planning another ambush." Kula said

"I thought you were my sister," Kovu barked.

"Others yelled as Vitani was starting to cry.

"But please listen." Vitani cried."

"Enough of your lies" Nala spat.

"If you were my daughter you would have helped the king and queen during an ambush." Tojo spat.

"Father please I didn't….."

"Silence Vitani you are banished from here now leave at once." Simba roared

Vitani bowed and ran off crying.

Then Bluey and snowey had flew in panting.

"Simba the outlanders have crossed the border" Bluey panted heavily.

"Yes they look like they are wanting war," Snowey chimed in.

"So my daughter was right." Tojo said

"We shouldn't have banished her daddy," Kiara spoke up as she was silent the whole time.

Simba shook his head and passed.

"Simba I think we should do something," Kovu said.

"Simba, Kovu is right," Nala said softly.

"Right then Kiara you and Kovu find Vitani. Kiara since you're the future queen you have full authority to unbanish her which means you will speaking to Vitani in my voice."

"Yes father," Kiara said. "We understand Simba," Kovu nodded assuringly as Kiara and Kovu left to find Vitani.

"Nala find your mother and if she's drunk give her a double espresso if there's any left from the airplane. We need everyone alert and ready for battle," Simba ordered as he gave Nala a quick kiss while Nala went to find her mother. "I'll help you," Mheetu said as he ran to catch up to Nala.

"Tojo, Bluey prepare for war and get all lioness ready."

"Aye sir," Tojo said. "Yes sir," Bluey said and saluted and turned to Snowy for a silent order to get the other four birds.

"What about us? Timon asked.

"heavy sigh." Timon and Pumba I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourselves. Watch Ashanti's Baby while we are at war," Simba said. "You better or I'll eat you both." Ashanti scolded and sprung her claws. "Don't worry Simba we wont fail you." Timon said sacredly.

"All right let's head out," Simba said. Just then Lightning stuck as a storm was burring

"My the kings be with us Kula said (I know cheesy star wars line)

Another thunder bolt. The outlanders were lined up. Zira was a rock  
>(disappears after next cut scan watch the move and you'll see)<p>

Simbas pride lines up as Tojo has his sward in paw.

"Simba" Zira slithers

"Zira" Simba slithers. Last chance go home."

"Home? I am home it's you who are trespassing."

"So be it." Simba said. "Attack!" yelled Simba as Zira yelled attack the same time.

Thunder strike! Tojo moved a forward motion order while the lioness did the move that worked closer for female lionesses.

Spotty had spotted her own sister Dotty and attacked her as she was raised brainwashed.

Tama had advanced on Kula and was fighting a stale mate. Thunder strike more  
>rain. Buzzards were flying and rain was increasing. Nala and Sarafina had<br>joined in the battle and now the odds were even. The battle was getting very  
>intense on the ground.<p>

Left flanks ordered by Tojo to hid hard on. Cuts slashes cuts cuts slashes continued.

"Go for the eyes," Zira ordered.

Tojo contend "use maneuver 1a on them" he yelled in the rain.

Pridelanders were getting the edge with the lioness new close action move.

More cuts and stikes. Mheetu had killed Tama.

Then Simba got a hold of Ziras site. A circle had formed as the two leaders had come closer. Bluey had landed on Tojos left shoulder. The other three birds gathered around Tojo.

The two lions circled each other with death in there eyes.

They were about to attack when Kovu, Kiara and Vitani jumped in. "Stop!" they said in unison.

"Vitani move!"

"No Zira. Kiara and Kovu have told me that we must end this now and let bygones be bygones." "We are one if we are stronger." What do you have to lose as a stronger lion?"

Just then Spotty had lit up as if her curse had been broken. She looked at her sister who had softened up. Simba and Nala had looked at Vitani and saw the sky was clearing up.

Spotty had joined her sister. When that happened all of the outlanders had joined the pride.

"It's over Zira." Simba said.

Zira looked around and saw the dead all around her. Scars spell was broken.

Zira looked up and saw Mufasa and Scar standing together smiling at her.

"There is always hope," she and she alone heard in mind. Zira soften up and smiled.

"Will I be allowed to hunt in a team again?" She asked in the softest tone she said in a long time.

"Yes," Nala said.

Zira stepped to the other side. Like a wave of hated had been lifted off her as it was broken.

"Thank you your majesty and bowed."

That night there was celebration but Vitani was depressed and went to sleep by herself.


	14. Chapter 14 Return of the prodigal son

_Sorry this came out slow. I'am back in school so it will be like this. LOL_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>**Return of the prodigal son**

The next morning Spotty and Dotty were catching up on how they were raised differently in the last year in a half. Nala was reassigning hunting teams since the outlanders had joined. It was agreed that Zira could be co-team leader in the afternoon hunts with Tisa and take over for anyone who was sick our out of commission. Hysterically 85% of time it was Sarafina that was out of commission.

Simba had woken up Kiara and Kovu to train them in royal duties as Kiara and Kovu would be the next rulers of the Pridelands, and they were at that age to be learning the responsibilities of rulers.

Vitani was all moping around Priderock depressed when Kula had approached her from behind.

"Good morning Vitani how would you like to do some skirmish training with me and your father?" Kula cheerfully asked.

"No mother I cant right now!"

"Vitani as a future General of the Pridelands You need to be well versed in Battle and leadership capabilities," Kula said sternly.

"Mom Maybe I don't want to be a future general or a leader."

"Honey what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Mom Just leave me alone!"

And just like that Vitani ran away from her mother and ran to a secluded place in the savanna where she could be alone. She stared out into the blank savanna thinking in depression.

Just then she heard a twitching in the bushes. Vitani trained as an assassin sprung her claws immediately snuck around to make a quick kill of whatever it was that was nearby. She went around and was about to attack when she saw a creamy orange lion with a brown mane. The resemblance was close to a cross of a younger Simba and his daughter Kiara.

Then recognition popped in her head as when she was a cub. "Kopa?" she said in soft tone. Kopa turned around to see a light tan lioness with fringe bangs and violet eyes.

"Vitani?" Kopa said softly.

"Kopa it is you!" Vitani yelled. Then Vitani ran and jumped on Kopa and pinned him as she was so happy to see him."

"I thought I would never see you again." Cried Kopa as he was licking Vitani all over."

"So did I. I was thinking it was I who left you to die. I had so many sleepiness nights thinking it was my fault," But know that you're here…

"It's alright Vitani all that matters is that you and I are here together," Kopa interrupted. Kopa looked deep into her eyes and said

"I love you Vitani."

"I love you too Kopa."

"Come here you," Kopa spoke quickly as he was continued to kiss her all over.

Just then Simba, Kiara, Kovu and Bluey rushed to a dead stop as they saw what was happening.

Kopa and Vitani looked up and got up.

"It can't be?" Murmured Simba.

"Dad?" Kopa had a tear down his cheek

"It is you Kopa?" Simba started crying of happiness.

Simba ran to his son and gave him a big hug.

"I thought I lost you boy. I missed you." As they were still in a warm embrace.

"I missed you too Dad." After the embrace. Kiara, Kovu and Bluey came up to them.

"Kopa this is your baby sister Kiara and her mate Kovu."

"Welcome home brother" Kiara said with a cheer and a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Kopa," Kovu said as he shook his paw.

"Simba does this mean that Kopa will be the next king." Bluey asked.

"That is the….

"Actually Dad after what I have been threw since I've been gone I really don't want the responsibility of being a King. I would rather have less responsibilities and live a more privet life."

"Kopa it's your duty to be the next King," Simba said.

"No Dad don't lecture me on duty or traditions." Besides you yourself is not one to follow traditions. So I think Kiara should be next in line for the thrown." Besides after you hear my story of what happened to me I think you will agree to let me live or have a less responsible life."

"Well…..Okay. Its against tradition and royal policy but Okay." After the whole pride hears this story of your I will announce that Kiara will take over as future Queen after I am gone despite old royal protocol." Simba then looks at Kiara with his signature grin.

"Thanks Daddy" Kiara said and nuzzled her father.

"Thank you Dad." Kopa said as he also gave a nuzzle to him."

"Bluey I want you to find Nala and inform her and everyone to come home immediately. Tell them it's important."

"Right Away Simba." Bluey saluted and flew off.

"Well come on Kopa. I'm sure everyone will be surprised and happy so home again." Simba said.

"I want to hear your amazing story you have to tell," Kovu said.

"Alright let's go." Kopa said.

Kopa and Vitani had their tails linked as they were walking home because they were defiantly madly in love with each other.

As soon as the group came back to Pride Rock the entire pride was shocked to see Vitani with Kopa."

"Great Kings Kopa you're alive!" Nala screamed as she ran up to her son and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much Mom." Kopa said as he started to cry tears of joy to be reunited with his mother.

"My My. My little Grandson is all grown up, Sarafina said."

"I'm happy to see you too Grandma!"

"Well if ain't Prince Kopa?" Tojo said.

"General Tojo I'm so glad to see you again." Kopa said in surprise.

"We heard that you had an amazing story to tell! Please tell."

"Gather around everyone." It all started when Vitani and I saw that dreaded snake….

Kopa had told his whole tale till late that evening.

"Wow that was amazing Kopa. Sweetie said."

"I am deeply sorry for what my late husband had done to you Kopa." Zira said.

"You are forgiven Zira."

"I liked the part on how you got stuck on that moving train in the city with moving ground." Snowey said.

"Ha Ha Ha. Well you know that was one of my favorite cities that I went to and you know I felt that I left part of my heart there even though I was scared and rescued by that human. Something about that city that was magical." Kopa sighed.

"Those evil lions really scared me," Dotty shivered as she spoke.

"Yes I got into a fight with Evil Simba and beat him badly," Kopa laughed while Simba smiled sheepishly. "Luckily those two boys saved me," Kopa sighed again. "I shouldn't be thinking about those three men though, I won't ever be seeing them again," Kopa finished looking to his father.

"Well now that its all over and your home I got an announcement to make." Simba said.

Simba got up.

"Everyone I have decided and agreed with Kopa that he will not be the next ruler of the Pridelands after I am gone. Kiara will be the next in line to in charge after I am gone," Simba said.

"But Simba what will become of Prince Kopa then?" Tisa asked

Well….

"I have a proposition Simba." Tojo interrupted.

"And what is that Tojo?"

"Since Kopa was to be was to be betrothed to Vitani and still is. How about that he takes place as the new General of the Army after I retire?"

"That sounds spectacular," Kopa said.

"Then it is settled Kopa you will take over as General when Tojo decides to retire." Simba said.


	15. Chapter 15 Ploting

_Agian Sorry this is coming out slow. Kopa98 and I esapualy me are very bussy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Plotting<strong>

**San Fransisco**

Jonny Twobee was moping around Fisherman's Warf, watching the Sea Lions and Seals play tag with each other. He couldn't stop thinking about losing that lion named Kopa. Then he heard some crashing around the corner near Aliotos restaurant.

"I told you Brett that's my Camera!" Smacks him with it.

"But Reid, We are on vacation!" Pokes Reid in the eye.

"Cut that out." Slaps him back. Then Jonny turns and sees the two brothers arguing like the stooges and started chuckling to himself.

"I see you two are having some trouble?" Jonny asks.

"Yes!" Brett blurts out and hides the camera behind his back.

"Give me that and shut up Knuckle head!" Reid hollered as Jonny chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you two are from out of town? Staying here long?" Jonny asks.

"Yes, but where lost," Brett says. Reid gives his brother a stern look.

"Sorry Mr. but you must excuse my brother," Reid says.

"That's ok. My names Jonny Twobee but you can call me Jonny."

"Hey your that Billionaire that bought the Lion Kopa aren't you?" Reid pointed out.

"Yes and you are those two boys that I read about that broke Kopa out of the Kansas City Zoo.'' Jonny smiled as he shook both of their hands.

"That's us," Reid smiled.

"So how is Kopa doing?" Reid asked.

"Well actually I don't own him anymore." Jonny said with a frown and twirled his hand.

"Oh that's too bad," Brett said giggling as Reid slapped his brother.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Well one of my Casinos had to Foreclose and I had to sell him. Though I did manage to keep two of my lions Brasta and Silvira."

"Cool" Both brothers went. Then a pidgin landed obviously wanting food.

"No I don't have any food," Reid said looking at the bird.

The pigeon jumped up and down twice.

"I told you already I don't have any food!" Reid waved the bird off.

Jonny was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked.

"Your talking to the bird like you actually understand what he said!" Jonny looked at Reid strangely.

"Well Reid does have the gift of talking to animals," Brett said.

"No way, really?" Jonny laughed, being sarcastic.

"Actually I do have that gift of talking to animals after I crashed steeling Kopa," Brett was laughing. Reid gave his brother a stern look.

"Really! Come over let's test this out shall we," Jonny said, still thinking the boys were joking.

Jonny brought them to where the Sea Lions were

"Ok Reid ask one of those Sea Lions what there name is," Jonny smiled, eagerly waiting to see Reid's so called ability.

"Okay."

Reid started speaking Sea lion to one of them. A sea Lion spoke back to him.

"Amazing," Jonny said. Reid turned to Jonny and said "Her name is Suzzie."

Just then the brother's father came in. As he was looking for them.

"Ah Boys there you are!" The dad said as he ran up to his Sons.

"Dad this is Jonny Twobee," Reid said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Daniel said as he shook Jonnies hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Johnny said.

"You know Jonny I read about you selling your Casino in Vegas and having to sell one of your lions."

"Yes it was unfortunate that my casino had to close but I had to sell off one of my lions and couldn't sell off and separate the mates Brasta and Silveria it wouldn't be right."

I see well this may be disturbing to tell you but you see after you sold him. Kopa has gone missing from the zoo and there was an article this morning that Poachers are in Africa." "We believe that these poachers may be following Kopa to his home and therefore may lead to a gold mine of illegal game for them to kill and sell on the black market."

"Really?" Jonnies eyes lit. I think we should discuss this in more detail over dinner. My treat. Do you guys like Italian?"

"Yes went Reid. No went Brett. Yes. No. Yes. No. They argued. Boys stop it. We love Italian. Daniel said

"Do we get use these sweet clipper cards?" Everything two dollars Brett asked.

"Actually were going my way," Jonny said with a grin. Jonny opened his phone and pressed a button that called his limo. A black limo pulled up on Jeferson Street. Mike the limo drive came up and opened the door.

"Cool both brothers said in unison.

"Mike call up Fior d'Italia tell them to reserve a table for four by Twobee."

"Yes Sir."

The four got into the limo and went to Fior d'Italia. As soon they got there they were seated quickly and ordered.

"Anyway you were saying Kopa has gone missing and poachers are now in Africa." Jonny asked.

"Yes and if my fears are correct Kopa may be back in Kenya now and in danger," Daniel explained.

"Jonny sighed heavily. I can't allow that to happen.

"Me neither dad," Reid said seriously.

Daniel looks at his son and sighed.

"You are aware of my Sons gift! It is interesting and amazing. Jonny I think you will need Reid's help if you are planning to find out what happened to Kopa and try to stop those poachers in Africa."

"Well…."

"Jonny I may not like it and I'm sure my wife is not willing to approve of this but I feel that Reid must come with you as he has the gift and will be able to help.

"Alright." Reid will be under my care until he comes home.

"What about me?" Brett asked and gave his dad puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh" You can go with Reid and Jonny"

"YAY!" The thirteen year old year old screamed. People stared at the table when he did that.

"Okay then Reid make sure he says under control," Daniel ordered.

"Great nice doing business with….you" As Jonny reached to shake Daniels hands. Daniel looked at him with a wired look.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so used to be making business deals so much that its becomes a habit of mine and I forgot my social senses." Jonny said

"That's OK Jonny I'm somewhat an entrepreneur myself. I know how to talk shop. And in a way you are agreeing to take my children under your wing temporally so it's sort of a business deal," Daniel said.

"Very good"

"Does someone want to take me to the restroom?" Brett asked. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning I will pick you guys up at the…..Hilton Financial District near China Town," Reid Interrupted.

So as it was the next morning Jonnies Limo was waiting in front while Reid and Brett said goodbye to there dad.

"To the danger zone," Brett said.

The three were head laughing about the danger zone while listining to the song all the way to SFO as the limo pulled up to smaller strip at the airport to Jonny's privet jet. The first stop was the LA zoo to talk to the administrator.

The administrator didn't know how it happened. The three walked around the zoo and wound up at the lions habitat. Reid had spoken to Lionel and Cookie about Kopa and they told him that two men and a woman got him out. A man with a snack stand uniform grabbed Kopa while the female Doctor used chloroform on a trainer while the guard kept watch.

"Hmm Jonny said. Interesting lets see if we can find this guard but first lets have some lunch. I want American food Brett said.

The trio walked to the American snack stand and heard "yes sir yes sir anything you say sir." In the back

Steve went up to the window.

"Next!"


	16. Getting Together

_Enjoy and read and review_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 Getting Together<strong>

"Yes we would like 3 Cheeseburgers, two fries and 3 sodas and some information Jonny slips a 100 dollar bill to Steve who was at the counter. Steve's eyes widen.

"What type of information?" Steve asked.

"We're wondering if you knew anything about the Mysterious disappearance of the lion Kopa" Jonny asked Steve took the 100 and slipped it in is his pocket.

"Come with me." Steve told his other co-workers he was taking his break.

"What about my Cheeseburger?" Brett asked.

Reid sighed in disgust, went to another window, and bought cheeseburgers for him and his brother so he wouldn't complain.

Steve went around the Stand to meet Jonny and the group.

"Anyway a week after I sold him to the Zoo I find out Kopa's gone back to Africa," Jonny continued.

"Well…...My friends and I stole Kopa and sent him back home to Africa where he belongs."

"Unfortunately as soon after you sent Kopa back there were some poachers that were not far behind and may be hunting illegal game. Jonny said.

"We fear that Kopa may be in danger and may lead the poachers unknowingly to hunt illegal game," Reid chimed in.

"That's awful," Steve responded. Then Alan the security guard showed up.

"Hey Steve, what's happening man?" Alan cheerfully greeted his best friend.

"Alan my man" Steve gave his friend a handshake five greeting. Um …Remember that Lion we stole?

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well these three gentleman inform me that the lion may be in danger and they believe poachers have seen us and may have set up an expedition to hunt illegal game."

"Shit we better get Barry in on this right away." Alan responded.

"This way gentlemen" Steve said. Then Dr. Jennarei approached the group."

"Steve, Alan, nice to see you guys."

"Ah doctor we were looking for you as well. You see these gentlemen wanted to know about Kopa and I told them. They told me some distasteful news," Steve said.

Nichol's mouth dropped "Really?" What it is it?"

"Well come on let's get Barry and hear all that they have to say," Alan said.

The six of them went to the South America snack Stand to find Barry who was stealing a sign that was part of the stand. Then he saw the group arrive and hid the sign in a bush.

"Hola guys what brings all of you here?" Barry asked

"Barry these guys know about us stealing Kopa and sending him back to Africa," Steve said.

"Oh really?"

"Let me explain," Reid said. Reid explained the entire situation to Barry and the group.

"Then will all pull together and try to stop the poachers." Barry said.

"We may need some animal help, "Reid predicted.

"Well I still own Brasta and Siveria that live with Hooewy my former magician. Johnny said.

"We still need one more animal I think," Nichol said.

"How about a wolf?" Brett asked.

"When we stop in Miami for fuel. I can talk to the administrator of the Miami Zoo if they will let us borrow a wolf or I can buy one. Jonny said

"That will work." Alan said.

"Jonny you can't buy everything in life," Brett said.

"Be quiet moron," Reid said as he held the screaming Brett above the jaguar cage next to the Snack Stand. Brett submittingly agreed.

"So it's agreed then were all in this together and will try to stop these poachers," Steve said as he was cleaning his glasses.

"I will compensate for anyone who gets docked pay and get you jobs if you don't have one when you guys return." Jonny said.

"Sounds fair. Let me get my medical kit for both humans and animals." Nichol said.

"Excellent we will depart tomorrow morning for Las Vegas then Miami. But right now let's enjoy tonight and relax before the big trip," Jonny said

Everyone agreed.

**Back in the pride lands**

Today Kiara and Kovu were learning how to be monarchs by Simba by teaching them negotiation skills between other animals. Today it was a dispute between the Chimps and the orangutans.

"Now the best way to deal with animal disputes is to be calm and collected," Simba whispered to the couple as they were walking towards the quarreling apes.

"Got it Daddy."

"I understand Simba" Kovu said.

As they got closer the chimps were about to fight.

"Break it up Break it up," yelled Simba

"Your majesty tell these Orange idiots to leave our tree ants alone," The Chimp leader said.

"Take that back you short, brown, imbeciles!" an orangutan retorted.

The chimp mocked the orangutan.

"That's enough monkey!" Kiara yelled.

"Who the hell are you Lioness?" the chimp rudely asked. Kiara made that Excuse me face who the hell are you look.

"Excuse me? Simba and Kiara both said

"That's my Daughter and your future Queen," Simba spat." Now apologies to her or I will have you banished from my land."

"I am deeply sorry your highness." It wont happen again princess. The Chimp said

"Make sure that it doesn't" Kiara spat viciously.

"Your Majesties can get to hand on the issue of the tree ants." An orangutan asked

"Well then My question is which one of you apes was at this tree first?' Simba asked

"We were your highness," the orangutan said

"Then you Chimps must find another tree to eat ants or find a different source of food."

"But Your Majesty these ants are the only type in the Pridelands that we can eat hear. Red ants won't do cause their poisonous to us," The Chimp leader said.

"Then change your diet or share with the orangutan." Kovu suggested

"And how do you suppose we share with those chimps?"

"Daddy May I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Kiara."

"How about you Chimps have the ants in the morning while you orangutans have a go in the early evening."

"That might work." said an Orangutan

"Yes your daughter is right we can eat here in the morning while they eat at night and no one will bother each other."

"I like that Idea Kiara" Kovu chimed in"

Simba gave a look of approval.

"Very well then it is settled." Anything else?"

"No not that we know of," both groups said.

" Very Good then."

"Thank you your Majesty's," both groups said and bowed before them.

Simba, Kovu, and Kiara left the Alone to continue with kingly duties.

"Good job Kiara" Kovu whispered

"You'll make a fine queen one day Kiara"

**Meanwhile 30 miles in the south**

Poachers had landed. One of the Poachers who was Australian named Pete had the special abilities to talk to animals

Tell me about these Lions so I can share with the rest of the group" The Australian said

"Well you see…. The Mysterious Hyena began.


	17. Chapter 17 Getting Together part II

_Enjoy and read and review everyone :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Getting Together part II<strong>

Jonny and the gang met at LAX to fly to Las Vegas. They flew into Las Vegas within the hour and got into a Limo to meet Hooey Havany who still had possession of Brasta and Silveria. Reid of course was using his powers by talking to Brasta and his mate.

"I understand. Silveria and I will be happy to help you guys with this mission," Brasta told Reid.

"What did he say?" asked Jonny.

"He said he's willing to help our cause," Reid said with a smile.

"Good are we ready?" Jonny asked.

"Brasta and Silvreia nodded and Reid gave a thumbs up.

"Lets go."

Everyone got back to Las Vegas Airport and on the midway to Miami Brett was acting up with the camera again.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Breat went, twirling the camera around.

"Hey! Give me back my camera!" Reid barked.

"No! Brett cried out as Reid tried to take it from his hand.

The two fought over the camera again not watching where they were going. And bumped into people.

"Watch it!" cried Steve as Reid accidently stepped on his foot.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cried Alan as his drink spilled cause of them too close to him as well.

Silvera growled when Brett stepped on her tail by accident caused by the fighting.

"Stop it or I'm taking it!" yelled Barry.

"Dr. do something!" demanded Jonny.

Nicole garbed a container of hydrochloric gas and sprayed it over Brett's mouth which knocked him out instantly.

"Thank you!" Jonny smiled.

"No Problem," Nicole spoke.

Jonny's personal sturdiest bodyguard came up.

"You better buckle him in were about to land in Miami."

Reid lugs his brother and buckles him up.

"Uh…. this your captain speaking. Where making our final decent into Miami International airport. Weather report is scattered showers with 80 degrees plus humidity."

Everyone except for Reid made faces of disgust when they heard the word humidity.

"Alright you guys stay around here and get something to eat while Reid and I take a trip to the Zoo and see if we can get a wolf to borrow," Jonny said as everyone agreed.

Jonny and Reid went to the zoo to talk to the administrator.

"As you can see Sir we really have no wolfs to spare at the moment."

"Oh" Well it is for a big cause,'' Jonny said.

Just then an employee of the zoo came in.

"Actually Mr. Griffin we do have that new Timber wolf that came in from Brooklyn last night. We call him Strike The wolf," the employee said.

"Can I talk to him?" Asked Reid

"What?" asked the employee with a confused look on his face.

"Just let me see Strike," Reid told them because he did not want to explain his power to them.

"Sure if you must." said the Zoo Administrator with a confused look as well.

They brought in Strike as he was growling.

"Its Ok I'm not going to hurt you" Reid said.

"You can understand me?" Strike asked.

"Yes I can."

Reid explained the situation to Strike and Strike talked back to Reid as the zoo personnel was astonished to see this boy talking to the animal. Strike agreed to go with them and the administrators signed release papers for Strike.

"Right then let's go," ordered Jonny as it was all done.

The three made it back to the jet and took off for Africa.

"Off to the danger zone," stated Alan said as the jet was taking off.

"So what's the plan?" asked Steve.

"First we scout the land and look for a place to land softly since there are no runways.

"Then You, Alan, and Barry search for the poachers while Reid and the animals and I try to find the Lion pride. We all will use these walkie talkies to keep in contact. Jonny handed everyone a walkie talkie. If there is a battle the animals will assist the Lion pride while we regroup and plan our attack against the poachers."

"What shall I do?" asked Nichol.

"Dr. you will have to aid in medical if anyone gets hurt. In the meantime why don't you tag along with Reid and I.

"In the meantime Brett can tag with us if he wakes up."

"Great," moaned Reid.

"Alright in the meantime let's relax since it will take a few hours," Johnny spoke as he snapped his fingers for his flight attendant to come over and take drink and food orders.

**Meanwhile back in the Pridlands**

Kopa was showing Vitani, Tojo, Kula, Simba and Nala how to play blackjack.

"Now if you got 17 you have a big risk to have a 4 or less to make 21. It's very possible that you may go over which is called you busted. However say you stay at 17 the dealer might have a 19. So you lose the hand anyways," Kopa explained.

"But isn't that cheating?" asked Nala.

"No mom it's just how the game works," Replied Kopa.

Then Bluey came in very fast.

"Everyone listen up. Sweetie and I were scouting 30 miles south of the border there are some Hyenas preparing for what seems like war. Also this may seem disturbing but I saw humans with long sticks that could make fire. It looks like they can kill," Bluey said as he was panting with his wings up. Sweetie flew in after that and confirmed what he saw.

"HMM Sounds to me that the humans may be planning to kill us," Tojo said.

"Those sticks are called guns," Kopa said as Simba and Nala's eyes tensed up.

"Do you know anything else about these humans son?" Simba asked. "They can kill us and with the Hyenas aligned with them because they want the Pridelands as well," Kopa said.

"Then we will have to fight for our survival," Simba declared.

"Call all the hunts off," Nala ordered to Kula.

"Aye madam," Kula said.

"Do you think we can win this?" Vitani said.

Just then they saw small bombardier airplane flying overhead but about to land an easy soft landing in the distance.

**Inside the airplane.**

"Ahh Africa. The Dark Continent," Barry said as he laughed.

"That's some giant monolithic rock," Steve said.

"My goodness would you look at that!" Nicole shouted.

"You can hide an entire army in there I bet!" exclaimed Alan.

Jonny got on the radio and order the captain to land on the tall grass 10 miles away from the giant pointed rock with the alcove and trees.

"There seems to be a fresh water lake with acacia trees that we can probably  
>get fresh water," Reid pointed out as they were landing.<p>

"Ok everyone remember what we got to do," said Jonny.

30 miles away the poachers were preparing to come closer to the Pride lands.


	18. Chapter 18 Actions

**Chapter 18 Actions**

**For some reason this was my hardest chapter to write**

**30 miles away of the pridelands**

Barry, Alan and Steve got closer to the poachers and hyena army.

"Ok poachers sited." Steve whispered into his Walkie-talkie.

"Observe and try to distract if necessary we need time to find where these lions live," Jonny said on the other end.

"Will do out."

A Hyena with a Mexican accent was talking to the Austrian guy named Pete.

"Now as soon as you guys kill off the head lion with the red mane and his cream colored queen and what appears to be his children we will do the rest by killing off the other lions and surround anyone who tries to escape. Those lions will pay for what they have done." The Hyena said.

"And all the game we want?" asked Pete.

"Yes sir, oh yes all the game you humans want."

"Well it looks like it will be a pleasure doing business with you guys."

"It is indeed. Ha Ha HA HA!" they laughed in unison.

Pete told his men and they were off. But Alan came out of the bushes to pretend that he was a salesman selling more guns and hunting gear while Barry was sneaking around and steeling their guns and unloading them and hiding them in the bushes to slow them down which would take the poachers an extra day to make camp and reload. Alan disappeared and laughed with Barry as the poachers couldn't find the missing guns and ammo.

**Meanwhile back in the Pride lands **

Jonny and his team were approaching closer to Pride rock. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu walked up to the humans.

"You better make peace with them before they think of us a threat and attack. " Jonny whispered into Reid's ear.

"Right!" Reid said. Reid spit his fingers like Spock in the symbol of peace.

"Uh …hello my name is Reid and these are my friends Jonny and Dr. Jennarei and we come in peace." Reid said

Kopa heard Reids voice and came out.

"Oh wow it's too good to be true! Dad tell everyone to stand down these humans are good and friends of mine!" Kopa said.

"You know these people son?" Nala asked.

"Oh yeah but only Reid the tall human can talk to us."

"Hey Reid haven't seen you in a long time." Kopa said.

"Hey Kopa my you've grown fast since I last saw you. Reid said as he put his hands down.

"Hey Kopa how are you?" Jonny asked.

"I'm glad your home safe," Nicole said.

"Yes I'm glad to see you all too. Hey why don't you guys meet my family." Kopa said cheerfully.

"We'd love to," Reid said.

"Hey Dad everyone come and meet my friends."

"So these are the humans you were talking about?" Simba asked

"Yes but only Reid has the power to talk to us." Kopa said

"I see. Well tell them they can stay and Welcome to My lands." Simba said.

Kopa went up to Reid and said that. Jonny Signaled for Brasta, Silvria and Strike to come out of hiding. Kopa was so happy to see his old friends and greeted them. Jonny then turned to Simba and spoke while Reid translated for everyone.

"King Simba there seem to be some other humans close by that are dangerous and want to kill you," Jonny told Reid to translate.

"He says yes I am aware of the situation my majordomos have informed us of what is happening. They were going to have an all- out attack on these humans before you arrived. Reports of Hyenas are with them according to my birds."

"It's a good thing we arrived just in time cause we feared this would happen," Jonny said.

"Well My general and colonel has sent my birds to scout the situation and it does look grim." Simba said.

"You're in luck. I have three men right now distracting the poachers to even out the odds. And if Hyenas do attack I have arms to even the score," Jonny said.

"Sounds good," Simba said.

"Thank you kind sir for helping our pride." Nala said

Jonny bent down on his knees and smiled "It's no problem at all Queen Nala."

"You have a good heart Mr. Twobee I can see it your eyes," Nala said as she nuzzled Jonny.

Jonny chuckled and petted her. "Thank you your highness," Jonny thanked her as Simba made a low growl of jealousness.

Nala turned to Simba. "It's ok Simba I am just returning his affection the way  
>he knows how."<p>

"Ok," Simba sighed.

"Well he is your mate and I do understand his emotions" Jonny told Reid to translate.

Simba smiled

Jonny walked over to Nala. "Perhaps we can have fun another time. Can you say Meow?" Nala giggled as Simba cringed.

Just then Nichols radio buzzed. It was the guys. They were reporting that they were heading back and had stolen some of the poacher's guns.

"Tell them to come back quietly and meet us at the pointed monolith." Jonny ordered.

Nichol did so and told them to keep quiet.

"What was that?" asked Kovu.

"It was my two way radio." Nichol said

"What's a two way radio?" asked Kovu.

"It's a device that allows you to talk to others from far way or close up," Nichol explained.

"Can we try?" asked Kiara.

"Sure I don't see why not."

Nichol handed Kiara her radio and set it to Reid's frequency.

Reid handed his to Kovu to play with.

"Kovu to Kiara over," Kovu said.

"Kiara here what's your position?"

"Ready to pounce on target over."

"What target may that be? over."

Kovu dropped the Radio, ran, pounced on Kiara, and licked her.

"HA HA HA HA Kovu! Stop!" She said jokingly.

"No you're my target and I must pursue," Kovu and Kiara were laughing and kissing each other.

Then Simba interrupted them.

"Ok what we need to do is plan on what to do to be ready for the poachers and the invading Hyenas," Simba explained.

"Ask Simba if we can climb to the top of this rock to scout out entire area and set up as recon base?" Jonny asked

Reid did his thing.

"Yes that will work that way you can see my entire lands this way."

"Please follow me, Simba said"

Jonny and Reid made it to the top of Pride Rock with Simba while Nichol remained at the base.

"This will do nicely." Jonny said

Just then the Jonnies walkie talkie buzzed in. it was the Pilot of his airplane. The pilot said that Brett has woken up and has left the airplane. Reid had slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry Reid all send for search parties," Simba said.


	19. Distractions and goofiness P I

**My longest chapter **

**Chapter 19 Distractions and goofiness. Part I**

**The next day**

About 5 miles south of the border The Hyena army led by the Mexican accent Hyena followed by the poachers were lining up for an attack on the Pridelanders.

"Listen up my senors and senoras today is the day we will rule the Pridelands and no stinken lions will ever bother us again!" The Hyena in the Mexican accent boasted proudly.

A thunderes cheer was heard.

"Now with our human friends the poachers killing of the main targets we can do the rest of animating all lions and threats to us. He continued. Another thunderess cheer was heard.

Nearby Barry, Alan and Steve were watching the poachers and posting to Jonny, Reid and Nichol. Back at Pride Rock Jonny had radioed his pilot and sturdiest to bring food and supplies and equipment to set up a look out post. Thus leaving the entire bombardier vacant.

Brett had been found by Zira, Spotty, Dotty, Vitani, Kopa and Tisa while hunting for wildebeest near the ruby caves.

"Let me go help, let me go help. She's going to eat me." I know it. Help! Screamed Brett as his shirt was in Zara's mouth and he was struggling.

"Your not worth my meal!" Zira said in a clenched mouth as she was bringing him to Simba and the rest

"Make him shut up," Spotty groaned, covering her ears.

"This brat is so annoying," Dotty also groaned.

"Lets just rip out his voice box." Tisa said getting a creative idea.

"Or just injure him and leave him for dead," Vitani suggested.

"No father left strict instructions to leave him unharmed. He also saved me from my cage in KC," Kopa said as her turned to Vitani.

"What ever lets just drop the human off and get back to hunting." Zira said with her clenched teeth still holding Brett by his shirt.

"I don't know what you lions are saying but I don't think it's good. I'm sorry if it was your rubies. **I didn't know lions liked money?** Help let me go! Help let me go! let me go! Please somebody help I am going to die and get eaten! Help! Help! Help!" Brett screamed repeatedly over and over again as he was struggling and squirming to get free from Zira's mouth.

Sweetie flew up to the hunting group. Ah there's the adolescent human.

"Roar at him and see if that shuts him up," Spotty suggested.

Dotty nodded and roared right into Brett's face. Brett stared blankly at Dotty and started crying, tears flowing like a fountain.

"Oh great now you've done it," Vitani scolded Dotty.

"She told me to!" Dotty pointed at her sister.

"Ah Mr. Sweetie. What does my father has to say? Kopa asked

"Take the whinny human to the birthing cave and have Spotty and Dotty guard him. Reid is waiting to talk to him.

"Excellent great." Kopa said anything else?

"Yes since Spotty and Dotty are guarding we still need team hunting during the skirmish that is inevitable." Nala has decided to assign you guys Ashanti and Kiara. Simba, Nala and Kovu have agreed that Kiara is not to be expendable since she is the future Queen of the pride. Also Nala believes this will be a good exercise for Kiara since she is a week huntress." Sweetie explained

"Very good I think Kiara will have a good time spending time with me, her brother," Kopa said.

As they made it to the Birthing/sick cave Reid was standing there with his arms crossed and had his angered poker face on. Brett was still struggling and whining.

"Oh Reid there you are their going to eat me. Help me help me. This one with the strip and torn right ear is defiantly going to eat Look at her." Help me brother help. Brett panicked.

Reid then smiled slightly and lightly snickered silently in his head as he heard his brother panic in pure fear. Then said in a stern voice.

"Release him." Zira dropped him as he hit the ground.

"This human taste horrible and whines too much to be eaten. I wouldn't eat him even if he was the last bit of meat here. Zira yelled." Why even my poor son wasn't this whinny."

Reid smiled. "Thank you Zira you may go."

Then he turned to. "Brett you were supposed to stay at the plane."

"Oh come on Reid I just wanted to explore."

"No its too dangerous Brett."

"But you get to"

"That's enough Brett. Our father expects you and me to be home safe and sound and cause I can display some responsibility and not wet my bed every morning I get to help Kopa and Simba, unlike YOU! So now these two lionesses are going to be watching you. Any attempts to escape and they will hurt you."

"But Reid."

"No Brett I need you where it's safe and since your here this is where you stay. Simba gave this old gameboy for you play with. It just has Mario on it but it should keep you occupied. Reid handed him the Gameboy.

"What if I'm hungry?

"I'll have Jonny have someone send you snacks later today."

"Fine!" Brett yelled in defiance.

"If you wanna be defiant I can tell these lions to make you their food…"

"Oh please oh please don't do that, I'll cooperate, I promise."

"I got to go. This lioness will be watching you." Reid warned as he left to find Jonny.

"Good. I got to go. These lionesses will be watching you," Reid warned as he left to find Jonny.

Reid went to the top of the Rock where Jonny was with Simba and Nala scouting with his super binoculars.

"Anything happening?'' Asked Ried

"There seems to be a massive Hyena army forming about 25 miles away and closing in over hear. Steve has radioed that they have lost sight of the poachers and they are trying to find them as fast as they can.

"Hmm" Just then Tojo came up roaring and panting to Simba. "Simba, Simba, I was scouting with my wife and then we heard a loud noise and before I knew it she was lying dead with a hole in her head bleeding. I ran as fast I could back here," Tojo was crying to Simba.

"Oh my goodness… said Nala, shocked.

"Gun Shot! Both Reid and Jonny said in Unison

"My friend there, there Kula will be missed and never forgotten. Simba hugged his best friend.

"They have her body Simba and I want my revenge for what those fools have done! Tojo Barked.

"Calm down buddy a fool is one who gets revenge by himself." Simba said we will get these invaders together as a group. Simba said is wise words.

"They will wish they never killed your beloved wife." Nala said

"Thank you Simba and Nala thank you." Tojo bowed, speaking with tears in his eyes.

Just then the radio buzzed. It was Steve. He said they found the poachers and that Barry was going to steal their weapons while Alan distracted the poachers. Also the poachers have killed and skinned a lioness, warthog, and Meerkat.

"What!" Simba and Nala said in fiery unison.

Reid asked Steve to repeat the last sentence.

"I said the poachers have killed and skinned a lioness, warthog and Meercat.'' Steve repeated.

Reid translated.

"That's it! Time for war! Simba Barked.

"Tojo have Bluey assemble the pride to fight the Hyenas. Do not hesitate and show no mercy. It's an all- out battle for those stinkin hyena's!" Nala ordered in her queenly fury. Nala's teal green eyes had fire in them.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tojo bowed and left to get Caption Bluey.

Jonny told Reid to tell Simba that us humans will take care of the poachers. Jonny then radioed to Barry to pursue with knocking out the poachers any means possible and steel there stuff.

Kovu had received word from Bluey to assemble and gathered lioness to form a line.

Meanwhile Alan had shot rounds from his revolver to gain the poachers attention while Barry and Steve knocked out the Poachers and stole their stuff while they were knocked out.

"I gotta bad feeling about this," said Steve. (star wars tagline)

"Don't worry, it will be fun!" said Barry.

They Hyena's were now running to meet the lions ready for battle

While the poachers were knocked out Barry and Alan had stolen and hid there possessions.

"I hope you two no what your doing? Steve committed

"Don't worry it will be easy Steve" Alan said Barry was laughing as he was steeling the poachers guns and supplies.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala had arrived to meet the lions lined up awaiting orders. All were accounted for accept for Sarafina who was no where to be found.

"Where is my mom?" asked Nala.

"Your highness we've looked everywhere but can't seem to find your mom," Birdy said.

"Then we will fight without her," said Nala shaking her head.

The leader of the Hyenas approached the front.

"Bonzai it had to be," Simba said.

"Nice to see you again old friend!" Bonzai replied.

"What are you doing back? Simba and I have banished you and your packs," Nala asked.

"Well after Ed died two weeks after being banished by Scar and Shenzi being killed by rouge lions I decided that I should get my revenge on all lions and what a perfect way to start by killing of your glorious pride and taking over what's rightfully mine," Bonzai said.

"This land was never yours Bonzai," Simba spat.

"Oh I beg to differ Simba! Attack everyone!" Banzai ordered.

"ATTACK!" yelled Simba.

Tojo repeated the order even louder.

A group of hyenas were advancing when Smoke appeared from nowhere.

As a group of hyenas were advancing when Smoke appeared from nowhere. "We are the terror that runs in the night. We are the show stoppers that cancel the show. We are Brasta and Silveria!" (Darkwing Duck) Brasta and Silveria appeared and they were ready to fight as the Hyenas ran.

Strike the wolf had his amusement going fighting some of the hyenas.

Meanwhile the poachers had woken up to see that their possessions had been missing.

"It's those bloody Americans that sold us the fake shit." Said one of the poachers.

"They have stolen our stuff!" another one said.

"They have someone who also can speak to animals!" said Pete.

"Let's find them and kill them!" said another.

As they crossed into the Pridelands Jonny and company was their waiting.

"Who are you!" asked a poacher.

"It doesn't matter who I am but its you who are trespassing on Kenyan preserve lands and hunting illegal game. Jonny sternly said.

"Oh yeah what you going to do about it?" asked Pete.

"Nothing, I already called the Kenyan authorities to have you guys arrested."

"Snitch on us eh? Well screw you then!" Pete yelled in anger.

"Not with out a fight," said a poacher.

"Fine then well settle it like men!" Jonny said.

Both sides rolled up there sleeves and prepared to fight each other.

Meanwhile the battle with Lions and the Hyena's was very intense.

Hyenas were being killed very fast since lions were bigger and more powerful  
>than they were.<p>

**Clifhanger**


	20. Distractions and goofiness P II

**Chapter 20 Distractions and goofiness. Part II**

All- out war was going on between lions and Hyena's as being played out as many were being killed. It was now 3pm and the heat was at its highest at 107 degrees.

Cuts and slashes left and right. Tisa was killed by three Hyena's as she was old and couldn't fight anymore. Then Meba killed them off quickly. Then perused to kill off the ones that killed Paka off.

Kamilli was injured badly and ran out of the battle for a fresh air. As she was old she ran back to the sick cave where Spotty and Dotty where guarding Brett noticed that the lioness was bleeding.

Dotty walked over to Kamilli and helped her grandmother further inside.

"What's going on?" Brett asked. Spotty was speaking but he couldn't understand what she said.

"Well I don't know what you're saying but I say that lion is hurt and we need help," Spotty motioned to Brett to get on her.

Brett a little scarred got on her as she carried him to the top of pride rock was and where the radio and look out equipment was.

"Oh you want my help." Brett got on the radio and radioed Nicole to come back to the giant rock and treat a lion. Nicole did so right away.

Meanwhile, The human fight was intense as well as Jonny, Reid, Barry, Alan, and Steve had wrested the poachers to the ground. Barry and Alan had knocked out there opponents very quickly. But there were two other poachers that had them and were ready to fight. Reid and Jonny were delivering punch lines right and left as they fought off henchmen.

"Alright bub, Pete sent you to the slaughter house, and I'm the butcher!" Reid laughed as he socked a poacher in the face with a left hook shot to the upper jaw.

Meanwhile, Jonny was having just as much fun as Reid was having. "I'm Scottish laddie lets settle this old school!" Jonny yelled as he slapped a poacher with a bag of 100 dollar bills. The poacher couldn't stop staring at the money as Jonny just kept slapping him back and forth, enjoying himself.

Back with the animals the fighting lions were getting the upper hand especially since the outlanders and Pridelanders were now unified.

Simba and Nala in their old age fought with balance and precise movement, striking hyenas in the heart and head making quicker deaths. Both of them and their generation have had lots of experience in war. However younger lions had trouble. These younger lions had no training in warfare besides hunting and this day would scar some of their lives forever. Nala and (female lioness) were keeping count of kills.

"I've got 45! Top that!"

"$#% you Nala. I've got 50!" she laughed.

"Well I'll be ahead soon with this weak bunch comin at me!" Nala yelled back as she killed more hyenas.

A lone Hyena badly injured had run away from the fighting and escaped the  
>bloodied mess.<p>

Mheetu had finished off three more Hyena's. Then he saw Kovu struggle with two of them. He went and helped Kovu kill them off. He recognized one of them. It was the one that had taunted him when he was a kid. As he charged and killed it he spat in his face.

"That is for taunting me when I was a kid you dirty stupid stinken mutts," Mheetu then spat at the dead Hyena.

"Thanks Mheetu," Kovu said.

"No problem Kovu."

Then they spotted Bonzai and two other Hyena's attacking lionesses. "Shall we?" asked Kovu with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets!" Mheetu said with a cheery smile.

Mheetu pounced on Bonzai hard and bit deep into his neck as blood was gushing  
>out. As Bonzai was dying, Mheetu whispered into his torn ear.<p>

"That's for your former leader making my childhood a living hell."

Then he rose up and roared.

"LISTEN TO ME, LISTEN TO ME! See here who has been killed! Is it not your glorious leader Bonzi dead before you?" Mheetu continued.

There was only seventeen hyena's left alive. Most of them badly injured. They all looked up at the extremely light cream colored lion that had blood dripping from his mouth and saw a dead Bonzai under him. Simba stepped out of the mess.

"Well done Duke Mheetu. Now the rest of you…

"Wait a minute Simba? Before you banish them let's give them a choice," Kovu interrupted.

"Ok Kovu what do you suggest?" Simba asked.

"Well they can submit and live here under strict surveillance under our rule or banished to the dessert and where they can stay and we can make sure they stay and try to survive in the dessert where all there services will be provided," Kovu explained.

"I like that idea Kovu. What do you think Simba?" asked Nala

"Ok your heard the choice Hyanna's what will it be?"

The remaining survivors looked at each other and nodded."

"We'll be good we promise," said a hyena.

"See to it one false move or a move against us and you will be banished to the dessert with no services," The Duke spat as Simba and Nala nodded in approval.

"Alright you guys your wounded may be tended to in our sick cave the rest of you may disperse until tomorrow where I am assigning you guys an area for to hunt," Tojo ordered.

"Yes sir," a Hyena said, representing their group.

"Alright, anyone wounded go to the sick/birthing cave. The rest of you with me were going to see how the humans are doing they may need our help," Simba ordered.

"Mr. Snowy notify Rafki about our wounded. Birdie you escort the injured hyenas to the birthing/sick cave. Sweetie you scan the area for any survives. Mr. Bluey your with me on my shoulder, Nala ordered

All the birds nodded and followed there orders.

Back where the humans were fighting it was a stalemate. Reid had his opponent on the ground and the others were doing the same when Johnny got his opponent to the ground after slapping him with 5 bags of 100 dollar bills.

"Its over buddy." Jonny said

"I don't think so." Said Pete

"I do said Alan."

Just then the lions had them surrounded. Then Kenyan Military trucks and Hummers with torte guns showed up and surrounded the area.

"It's all over now the Kenyan authorities are here," said Barry.

"But how?" a poacher asked.

"Easy I called ahead before I engaged you guys," said Jonny.

"You poachers are under arrest under the government of Kenya for violating the illegal gamming act on preserved land order 9021032334," A Kenyan authority said while other solders arrested and handcuffed the poachers.

"Sorry!" Reid snickered as they were being taken away.

"Thank you for your help," Simba told Jonny as Reid translated.

"You are very welcome," Jonny said.

"My human Doctor will assist in wounded. I have some cuts and scratches myself that she will have to take care of."

"I do too," said Berry

"Well then your all welcome to come back to Pride Rock said Nala

"Thank you so much your highness," Steve said for Reid to Translate

Everyone slowly made it back to pride rock. Nichol was treating the wounded along with Rafiki who came along with snowy on his shoulder. Nichol was surprised a monkey knew about medical knowledge but worked with him anyways. He even knew how to speak human English. He made a magical spell that aloud everyone to understand each other while the humans were still around.

This way Reid didn't have to be stressed on translating.

"The hunting party came back with Wildebeest and antelope.

"Mom, Mom I made my first kill." Kiara joyfully said

That's wonderful Kiara. I killed 60 hyenas!" Nala Beamingly said.

"61." (Female lioness) said as she walked by.

"Aw forget you," Nala replied.

"Alright Kiara," Kovu said and gave her a kiss.

"Good job my daughter I am very proud of you," Simba praised and hugged her.

"I knew my little Niece could do it one day." Mheetu said

"You'll make a fine huntress and Queen one day," Jonny said.

"Why thank you Mr. Twobee" Kiara said

Just then Jonnies pilot came running to Priderock.

"Sir, Sir, your not going to believe this."

"What is it?"

"Well Sir as I was heading back to the airplane to make repairs and clean it. I noticed that the airplane was open and well…" The pilot spun his wrist around and fidgeted.

"Well come on man spit it out, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how you take this sir?"

"Come on what is it?" Jonny was getting slightly annoyed.

"There's a half inebriated Lioness drinking our liquor. I don't know how she got in to the plane and found it but, she did," he said quickly.

"What?" both Jonny and Nala said in unison.

"Oh Mother!" Nala whispered under her breath in a frustrated tone." Excuse me Mr. Twobee but it appears my mother has found her way into your airplane and that's where she has been hiding all this time."

"Ah-ha" Jonny went. That's very wearied.

"Drug addict lions. Nice…" Reid frowned. "I'll go get the gun."

"What? No! Don't do that!" Jonny instructed Reid.

"Why are you shooting down my gun idea? Pwn intended," Reid grinned.

"Enough Reid. You don't quite understand the situation."

"I am terribly sorry about her. I'll explain on the way to your airplane Mr. Twobee."

"I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in china." (Star trek IV line)

Nala raises her eyebrow

**Cliffhanger**


	21. Chapter 21 Moving on and Goodbye

**Aothers note :No doubt one of my longest chapters. Again sorry about the delays **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Moving on and Goodbye<strong>

Jonny and Nala walked back to the small jet. Nala explained her background story to him.

"And Sarafina is the way she is."

"And so you see Mr. Twobee we didn't realize back at my wedding that she had become an alcoholic. Though when she forming the habit of missing hunts and disappearing that's when I realized she has a serious problem.

"I see. Fascinating."

"I don't know what to do sometimes." Nala shook her head.

"Where I come from we humans have programs to help with this problem. One of them is called Alcoholics Anonymous. This program is a fellowship of various humans that get together that have this problem and discuses there problems with alcohol and try to work out some sort of solution to each individual's problem to stop drinking, excessively or permanently" Jonny explained.

"Unfortunately my mom is the only one in the pride with a bad drinking problem. So it would be hard to do that." Nala sighed.

"I see. The best thing then is to continue to talk to her. Though I don't know if anything would work since she has talked back to you in the past. I'm Sorry your Highness."

"Jonny please. I believe that you are worthy of calling me by my first name as you have I see honesty in your heart. Even if you aren't a lion, I still love you," Nala smiled at him as Simba listened from behind a bush.

"Why thank you Nala. Call me Jonny then. I love you too," Jonny smiled flirtingly and Nala did the same back.

"Oy," Simba sighed. Simba felt very bothered by Jonny and Nala's…Flirting. "Am I jealous?" Simba thought.

All of a sudden Brett popped out of nowhere, singing.

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings! The world for once, in perfect harmony, with all its…"

"SHUT UP!" Simba yelled at Brett who giggled and ran off. Luckily, Nala didn't hear Simba's yelling, because they were both near the airplane.

The two approached the front of the small bombardier.

"I'll go in first since you don't know my mom." Nala said

"I agree and since she is a lioness no telling what she will do to me. Especially drunk!"

Nala jumped into the plane silently as Jonny claimed in. They heard banging around. They noticed that the chairs had been tipped over and furniture tipped over.

"In the back!" Jonny mouthed. More rummaging. They crept closer when they heard.

"Who's there? No one hear but us drinks. HA HA hiccup. Nala rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mom? Come out come out where ever you are." She said in a sing song voice.

"No he-he hiccup Nala rolls her eyes again.

"Come on mom you know you shouldn't be here." As they finally reached the back of the airplane and found her totally plastered with a Budweiser in her paw.

"Naly Baby you found me. Hiccup who's that sexy human? Hiccup. Jonny shakes his head and smiles. Chucked lightly. Puts his hands on his hips.

"Excuse Mrs. Starfire but, I believe you had a little too much to drink of my wonderful drinks that you have gotten into."

"Hey Hiccup. Finders Hiccup Keepers Hiccup as she drank another gulp of beer.

"Mom Stop it! You've had enough! Time to go home."

"Naly Baby Hiccup Your mean Hiccup brakes the bottle and collapse Sarafina is now out cold.

"Okay!" Jonny says.

"I've seen her worse Jonny."

"Right then lets bring her back to Pride Rock and have my doctor take a look at her.

Nala got her mom on her back and carried her back.

Back at Priderock, Dr. Jennarei and Rafiki were treating the wounded while the sturdiest was pilot acted as nurses. Dr. Jennarei gave Rafiki stints and bandages.

Kopa, Reid, Brett, Vitani, Spotty and Alan were all playing poker. They were playing with Rubies from the caves since Reid had told them that Rubies were of value where he came from.

"Call" Kopa said.

"I am out, Spotty said.

"Fold," Vitani said

"Two pair," Alan said smiling

"Three fives, Reid said

"Flush," Kopa said

"Royal flush," Brett smiled as he spreaded his cards.

"No way! Kopa said

"That's the third time in a row!" Alan said

"Ha HA sorry you guys can't stand losing!" Brett said as he was gathering the pot.

Then Spotty spots a card in his sleeve.

"What's that up your sleeve? Spotty asks

Reid grabs his brothers left arm and holds it up to reveal Ace of clubs.

"What's this?" Reid sternly asks.

"I don't know?" Brett says while being scared.

"You've been cheating!" Vitani cried.

"You don't know!" Reid grabs his brothers' ear.

"Vitani put it there!" Brett accused her, even though she was across the circle.

"In that case this makes all Brett's winnings noel and void therefore we keep all the rubies," Kopa said. Kopa grabbed the Rubies back.

The next morning, Dr. Jennarei and Rafiki had finished up. Dr. Jennarei had given Rafiki extra medicines and instructions on what to do with them. Sarafina was having trouble breathing the next morning. It turned out that her liver was failing due to alcoholic poising and was in critical condition.

Dr. Jannarei tried to do an emergency operation to help but lacked the correct equipment. They tried to pump out the poison with chest pumps and cutting in air pockets to where she was having the breathing problems but had no success.

It was too late. Sarafina had passed away on a rock like operating table.

"I'm so sorry. I tried everything," Nicole started to cry.

Jonny comforted her and gave her a hug.

Nala ran in to the sick/birthing cave crying.

"Don't worry Nala I'm here," Simba said in warm words.

The pride and the humans held a 5 hour funeral for Sarafina that afternoon. Zira spoke about how she remembered her coming into the pride that beautiful day and how she didn't know that she would change the pride forever. Simba spoke as well.

"As king, I usually am very professional, but I am going to speak as more of a personal friend."

There was a long pause, then he spoke.

"My parents always taught me about the great kings of the past. I can assure you, that, even though Sarafina had a drinking problem, she is up there with others that we know, such as her best friend or my mother, Sarabi. As well as my father, Mufasa. Sarafina will be missed, but I am sure she is in a better place. Find comfort in that as we say goodbye to our fellow friends. Jonny will now speak.

Jonny walked to the top of Pride Rock.

"I don't know much about Sarafina, I hardly knew her for about an hour. But I can obviously tell from being an outsider, she was a very important person based on the reaction of all your faces. I'd also like to announce that we will be leaving tomorrow. I enjoyed my time here and I thank you all for taking us under your wing. Nala will speak now."

Nala walked to the top of Pride Rock to speak about her mother.

"You know, I look at this world, and…. I just.… take things for granted. I always relied on my mom to be there for me and now…. she's gone," Nala weeped, not being able to bear talking about her mother. Nala felt she had to make a quick exit, but everyone was weeping and everyone could feel the pain she was in. That was the last anyone spoke. Reid and Steve dug up a hole behind Pride Rock and Sarafina was buried. Alan made the headstone for Sarafina out of a rock. "_Hear lies Sararfina Starfire changed the pride forever it read. _

That evening was somber as Steve and Barry Cooked dinner that the Lions had caught. Everyone was in their own place, just thinking about Sarafina. Reid tried to make conversation with Simba.

"You know, Simba, this just feels like this is the wrong time for us to leave. I feel like, we'd be letting you down," Reid explained to Simba slowly, who was sitting on the edge of the summit of Pride Rock.

"Yeah, It feels like you'd be leaving on a bad note," Simba replied.

"You know that feeling you get when there's something you're supposed to do and you can't do it no matter how hard you try?"

"I know about it all too well kid," Simba smiled sheepishly.

"I just feel there's something else we need to accomplish here you know?" Reid looked at Simba.

"Yeah, but if you don't know what it is, I can't help you," Simba sighed.

"Hey! I know!" Reid stood up, excited.

"What?" Simba got up, curious as to why Reid was so excited. "I know this might sound strange to you at first, but, we should celebrate Sarafina's death!" Reid exclaimed.

"I'm a little confused… why would we celebrate her death?" Simba asked.

"In Mexico, a place far away from here, people celebrate Dia de los Muertos, or day of the dead. They say we should celebrate the life of those who have died," Reid explained.

"So you don't focus on the actual death, just the life they previously lived?" Simba asked.

"Yes!"

"Reid, I don't know. The lionesses may act strangely to this… Day of the dead, Especially Nala," Simba stated.

"Look Simba, would Sarafina want you or anyone in the pride depressed over her death? No, she wouldn't. She would want you to move on with life," Reid said. Simba pondered over this thought, his paw scratching his chin.

"Simba, no longer than a minute ago you were saying how you knew the feeling of something that needed to be accomplished. Well, we've been presented what we need to do to accomplish the feeling," Reid explained slowly.

Simba interpreted Reid's thought. "You're right. We need to do something about this now."

"I'll go tell the humans to meet at Pride Rock for the meeting," Reid said as he ran off.

Reid pulled Jonny and his pilot from the cockpit chair, who was plotting a course for home and all the other depressed humans.

"Simba wants a meeting at Pride Rock this instant. We must go," Reid pointed to Pride Rock through the window.

"What does Simba want?" asked Jonny.

"You'll find out when you get there," Reid said.

Jonny sighed and got up from his seat and followed the caravan behind Reid. Simba thought this was going to be a very hard task to do. How could he tell Nala there was a meeting to attend when she was mourning her mother?

However Nala surprised him and said she would be at the meeting. Why would she do this? Simba could only guess.

Everyone had arrived at Pride Rock, ready for Simba's meeting. Low whispers could be heard throughout the crowd as Simba stepped onto the peak of Pride Rock.

"Everyone, I have a feeling that we have not had a proper goodbye to our fellow humans who will be leaving tomorrow. I feel we need to have a going away party for these humans, and celebrate not only their time here, but to celebrate Sarafina's life here."

A disturbance rose from the crowd as a great beam of light hit pride rock and smoke appeared next to Simba. The smoke took form into a lion. Sarafina. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"It's okay everyone. There is beer in heaven so I should be just fine," Sarafina tried to joke, but no one laughed. Nala crept forward towards the image of Sarafina.

"Mom, is it really you?" Nala asked, eyes wide. "Of course it is silly! Who else do you think it is?" Sarafina smiled as did Nala. "So Sarafina, what should we do?" Simba asked.

"Well, I appreciate all of you mourning for me, but it's downright depressing. You all should celebrate, enjoy your last day with Jonny and his gang." "Are you gonna stay here for a while?" Nala asked.

"No my dear, I must return to Mufassa in the heavens. But remember, I will always be with you, till the end of time itself." Sarafina started rising toward the heavens, but then turned around.

"Oh yeah! In heaven, you can drink all the beer you want, without the side effects! It's awesome!" Sarafina exclaimed as everyone laughed like hyenas. "I'm glad she's in a happy place," Nala said to Simba.

"Me too," Simba replied.

All of a sudden Brett jumped out of nowhere and said "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered as Alan and Steve and Berry took out a guitars from nowhere and started playing twist and shout by the Beatles. Everyone sang along and danced as Simba roared, calling all the meerkats together at Pride Rock. When they arrived, they put on their aprons and served beer to the whole entire crowd except Brett.

"Mheetu, are you feeling okay?" Jonny looked at Mheetu, who was rather quiet.

"I'm fine, it's just… I've had a HICCUP to much HICCUP to drink HICCUP."

"Well it looks like someone's gonna carry on the tradition." Both Jonny and Mheetu laughed

Right as Jonny said that Alan started playing Carry on my wayward son by  
>Kansas.<p>

Reid, Brett, Kopa, and Mheetu sat a table together, talking business.

"Look fellas, Me and Brett think all of you guys should be in a movie or something, ya know?" Reid asked. "I'd like that a lot. I don't know why they rejected us," Mheetu complained.

"I think it was cause they were lazy," Brett said.

"Wow! Brett actually said something smart," Reid teased.

"But seriously, I'm thinking about talking to YensiD about it," Reid smiled.

"I think we should sign a petition," Kopa said.

"Great idea! Let's do it!" Everyone at the table exclaimed.

"Good luck with that," Kovu laughed as he passed by and headed towards Kiara.

The lion, meerkats, and humans partied all night. The next morning

**The next morning**

The Humans were packing up and getting ready to leave for good this time. They were almost ready to leave so everyone said there respected goodbyes.

Jonny gave Nala a hug. Your mother will always be with you. Jonny whispered in her ear.

Take care now. Simba warmly said.

"Your always welcome to come back Kiara said

"Thank you! Said Steve

"Will miss you. Said Reid

"As will we. Kopa said

"Don't Grow up too fast Heri Alan joked waving his gun.

Barry laughed crazily. Also was steeling some rubies he found.

"I wont. The cub said.

"Can we go home now! Brett demanded.

"Hey were saying goodbye Knucklehead. Can it. Reid pulls out a frying pan from no where and waves it to Brett who then smiles. Reid turns to Kovu and Kiara as he says his goodbyes.

"Thank you for helping us," Tojo said.

"Your perfectly welcome General Tojo. Jonny as he shook his paw.

"Sir all the final materials have been stowed into the airplane properly. All is ready for take- off," the pilot said.

"Alright everyone where all ready to depart. Jonny tells the humans. Everyone got on board.

"I believe that we did our duty as Reid Buckled up

"I agree" Steve said.

"My friends we did good." Jonny said

"Put her at full," he instructed the pilot.

The bombardier turned around and took off into sunset while the pride stood outside of pride rock and waved goodbye.

Simba stated coughing after that.


	22. 22 His Finest Fling &  Continuation

**AN: This was my hardest chapter for me to write. I was crying a little when I wrote it. Bianery sunset from star wars is not mine. Belongs to 20th century Fox and Luccisfilms**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. His Finest Fling &amp; Continuation. <strong>

A month and a half after the battle between humans and animals, things were looking well for the pride. Except for Simba, who had developed an unknown illness and was becoming very weak for reasons unknown. Nala had taken over with his duties but even she was struggling even though she wasn't sick. It was like their love for each other was so great that a magical bond in the forces of nature made them feel what the other had felt.

Rafiki was treating Simba in the Sick/birthing cave. Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kopa, Vitani, Tojo, Bluey, Birdie, Snowey, Sweetie, Mheetu, Ashanti, Heri, Zira, Meba, Dotty, and Spotty were all standing around with sad eyes watching the sickly dying King who was coughing up Flem.

"I don't think he will last much longer. I did the best I know how." Rafiki sadly said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Nala pleaded.

"Unfortunately no. His time is almost up," Rafiki sadly said. Simba then groaned.

They all came to the sick King who was coughing up a storm.

"Nala, Nal cough cough come here."

"I'm here Sweetlips."

"I'm afraid its time."

"No were here my love don't go," Nala was tearing up.

"I must go you know that"

Simba Cough sniff Simba please don't say that. I love you Simba," Nala sniffled and coughed.

"I love you too." We must say our goodbyes."

"But Why?" Cough cough sniffle

"It the circle of life Sweetlips."

"I understand." Nala started coughing and for some reason collapsed and was coughing too.

"Snowey get cough cough King Malka and his wife."

"Right away your Majesty." Snowey bowed and flew off to Malka's pride at high speed.

"Mother why are you sick too?" Kopa asked.

"Cough Cough I believe that our Love bond is so strong that I'm affected as well," Cough cough sneeze Nala said weakly.

"Kopa cough my son." "Yes father?" "You'll make a fine General."

"Thank you father."

"Kopa" Nala touches his face." Yes mom. You make me proud cough."

"Thanks Mom. I love you both." Kopa gave his mom and Dad a nuzzle and hug.

"Take care of him Vitani," Simba said. "I will your majesty," Simba gave Vitani a hug.

"Mommy Daddy please don't go!" Kiara pleaded.

"Kiara cough cough it's the circle of life sweetie," Nala said.

But Mommy…"

"Kiara I know you'll make a great Queen." Simba said.

"And you'll make a fine King Kovu." Nala said "Thank you Nala."

"Think Positive Kovu." Simba said.

"I will Sir." "Daddy were going to miss you so much," Kiara said.

"Cough I know cough I know sweetie.

"Simba your father was right about you," Zira said.

"You truly tried to make it your finest fling." Meba said

"Thank you Zira cough Meba." Again I'm Sorry Simba for what my late Husband and I have done to you in the past." Zira said softly."

"Cough Its ok Cough Zira, cough you are cough forgiven," Simba said. Nala coughed some more because she had caught the bonding sickness.

"I hope you feel better sis," Mheetu said.

"Thank you cough cough Mheetu. Rest is what I need.

"We love you so much Nala," Ashanti said. Aunt Nala please don't go. Heri tired up.

"I don't want to go Little Heri." I'll miss you." Nala weakly said Both Simba and Nala coughed some more. Tojo then approached with Bluey and Birdie and sweetie on his shoulders.

'I guess I better say my goodbye too my friend. ' Tojo weepingly.

"Thank you my friend for always being there for me," Simba whispered.

"Don't mention it buddy. That's what friends are for." Tojo said "We will Miss you Daddy Simba Bluey said. And you two Nala. Birdie said "Me too. Sweetie chirped.

"We will miss you all as well my little friends," Nala weakly said.

Malka and his wife had arrived with Snowy in tow.

" We heard my friend." Malka murmured.

"Take care Malka," Cough cough. Kiara cough cough.

"Yes Daddy?"

"The…..Sun has…..set….on…. my time. Cough your strong and ready to lead this pride. Cough.

"Please Daddy don't say that.

"No Kiara it is time cough to take over as Queen. Cough your Mom and I will be watching you above guiding you,…cough.. The force is strong with you. Cough cough good...cough…bye daughter.

"Daddy no Daddy. Daddyyyyyyy. Kiara cried as her father closed his eyes and his breathing ceased. Nala coughed and sputtered and ceased breathing as Kiara buried her head into her now dead father weeping hard for her dead parents.

The entire pride cried hard for their favorite monarchs.

"Let's hold a funeral for both former King Simba and Queen Nala," Kovu said.

That evening two graves where dug and both the King and queens bodies were carefully placed into the ground. All the animals were at the funeral including Malka's pride. Speeches where made about Simba and Nala.

"My father and mother were the best of parents one could ask for. They were kind, caring and funny." Kopa was saying in his speech. Father were ever you are I am sure you…..are…smiling above watching. Kopa started to break up. Vitani came over to cuddle her mate. Tojo came up to speak next.

"I Knew Simba and Nala since cub hood. Even though Simba was cocky as a cub. He was still the best friend a lion could ever have. Sniff I remembered the time when Simba and our other friends sniff discovered the ruby caves when weren't supposed too. It was found out later that Simba was in love with Nala. They both took a journey there on their first cub date. Simba's and Nala's love grew as they got older especially when they left this pride to live in the jungle for a time. Sniff. They brought peace and harmony to this pride time after time again. Sniff. It truly was….my…best friend Simba's finest fling as he would have said as a cub." Sniff You Guys I love you so much. Snif. Vitani went to comfort her Dad.

Bluey Flew up to the pride.

" All in Attendance please rise while the honey mountain pride shoots a twelve gun salute while the bodies of King Simba and Queen Nala are being buried.

Malka's pride had found the formers guns of the former poachers and shot in the air while Kiara's pride burred the King and Queen in their respected graves. Malka had a lioness next to Vitani and Tojo order the word pull while the animals hummed amazing grace to the beloved King and Queen.

"Attention." Bluey squawked as this took place.

After Amazing grace and the burials were completed. Bluey squeaked dismissed to all the animals that weren't lions.

"I'm sure if my Mom were here she would say time for a drink," Mheetu said.

"Then she would say let's all get drunk and play ping-pong," Ashanti laughed.

Mheetu and Ashanti kissed. While Heri closed her eyes to the horror of her parents kissing. Malka's pride and Kiara's pride converged and talked about Simba and Nala late into the evening.

The next morning Kiara was sick and throwing up everywhere.

"Kovu I think I may be pregnant."

"Really!" Kovu's Eyes widen.

"Lets go Rafiki's to see if its for certain."

"What about the morning report and daily routine?" Kiara asked.

"I'll have your brother take care of that."

"He's busy with your father and Vitani for Hyena reassignment remember."

"Oh….um I guess your Uncle Mheetu can take over today." Kovu said

"I wish Daddy was here!" Kiara cried.

"I do too. But we must be strong. Your father would want that."

"Your right Kovu."


	23. Chapter 23 Changes?

**AN: I Apolgyes for taking a Long time getting this chapter out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Changes?<strong>

Kiara found out that she was pregnant. Therefore had to halt herself from hunting because she didn't want any miscarriages. She would therefore would watch her niece Heri while Ashanti was out hunting.

Kovu was still very inexperienced in doing kingly duties as he had his mind on his mate Kiara. Duke Mheetu was assisting with Kovu's duties today. Just then Bluey and a Greater Kestrel flew up to Kovu and Mheetu. Bluey and the bird bowed before the king and the Duke.

"Your Majesty's may I present Mr. Pawn of the Mountain pride." Bluey introduced the falcon.

"Welcome to the Pridelands Mr. Pawn. What brings you to my land? Kovu asked.

"You are probably aware that Mountain pride is an ally of yours. Well Unfortunately King Malka has passed away thus leaving his son now King Chacha in charge." His Majesty wants to negotiate new migration terms of the migratory animals. The Falcon explained.

"Ok…um…..

"Kovu let me handle this." Mheetu interrupted Kovu then turns to Mr. Pawn.

"Mr. Pawn My name is Duke Mheetu Starfire. My wife Ashanti is Chacha's older sister. Therefore I request that I negotiate on Behalf of King Kovu and Queen Kiara of the Pride lands."

"I have no objections." Mr. Pawn said

"That would be an excellent idea Mheetu and since your older and more experienced then I am, I agree." "In fact take Sweetie, My sister colonel Vitani, general Kopa and Dotty for protection and hunting on this long trip to the mountain pride. Kovu said

"Very good I would like to leave this evening if possible. Mr. Pawn said.

"That's possible. Mr. Bluey have Sweetie, Kopa, Vitani and Dotty informed of their journey with me to the Mountain pride." Mheetu instructed.

"Yes my Lord. Bluey Bowed and Flew off.

Mheetu then turned to Mr. Pawn. "My team will meet you at the boarder at sundown."

"Very good and thank you for your cooperation." Mr. Pawn bowed and flew off.

Then Mheetu turned to Kovu. "Well My nephew-in-law I hope you and Kiara can manage with out me for a few weeks." Mheetu slaps Kovu in the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I hope I can. However I can always call on my fathers help." Kovu said with a smile.

"I'm sure the retired general wouldn't mind helping his son in Kingly duties Ha Ha Ha Ha as Mheetu patted his nephew in the back this time as Kovu joined in the laugh.

"Well then I better find my wife and child and get going."

"Take care Duke Mheetu" Kovu Murmured

That evening the extremely light cream colored lion that almost looked white was saying goodbye to his wife and child.

"Come home soon Daddy." Heri whimpered

"Don't worry Heri, Daddy will be back in a few weeks. Mheetu comforted his daughter and gave her a kiss.

"Take care my love." Ashanti said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"I will my sweet cupcake." Mheetu seductively said to his wife.

"Are we ready my Lord?" Dotty asked

"Yes we are. Are the others ready Dotty?

"Yes were all ready. Dotty responded.

"Very Good!"

"We will miss you Uncle Mheetu." Kiara said.

"Don't worry Kiara" We will be fine." Mheetu gives the queen a hug a leaves for the Mountain pride.

The next morning Kovu woke up early and kissed his sleeping wife. He thought that if he did his morning patrol early that he could spend the whole rest of the day with Kiara.

As Kovu neared the Outland border he was ambushed very quickly by a very big rouge lion bigger then him and much darker. Practically black in color. Suddenly Kovu was attacked by this rogue had little chance to defend him self as he was killed swiftly after a fierce one and one battle. The rouge lion took Kovu's blood and made a message saying "**Your pride has been warned**!" The Rouge finished up and left hiding.

Five minutes latter Bluey and Snowey who were scouting everywhere trying to find King Kovu. The to birds spotted Kovu's dead body with the message next to it. In horror of the site Bluey ordered Snowey to fly to Queen Kiara immediately while Bluey went to get General Tojo.

"Your Majesty, your Majesty!" Snowey squawked as he flew in fast.

"What is it Snowey? Kiara asked

"Come quick your mate has been killed."

"What!" Kiara shocked and raised her voice.

"Come someone has killed your husband and left a message."

Kiara teared up, but then composed herself. Then she became angry. She saw Spotty sunbathing.

"Spotty!"

"Yes My Lady?"

"Come with me!" Kiara yelled

"Yes your majesty." Spotty frozenly said as she saw Kiara's red eyes in fiery rage.

"Snowey find Zira and the other hunting parties and have them meet us the border of the Outlands.

"Yes your Highness." Snowey grimaced and bowed and flew off.

"Come on Spotty I don't have all day! As she was about to run to the outlands. Kiara's anger was so intense you would think her eyes were literally on fire.

"Yes my Lady." Any thing you say. Spotty frightenly responded as she caught up to the very pissed off Queen.

"Shut it and lets go! She barked back

The two ran to the border to see Bluey and Tojo already there staring at the dead body with tears in their eyes and read the message.

"Your Highness I'm deeply sorry." Kiara softened up as she saw her dead husbands body lying there cut up.

"What happened general?" Kiara asked in anger.

"Bluey gulped. Snowey and I found the king here dead your majesty. Kiara started to cry unto Tojos shoulder. Tojo comforted her with a hug.

The rest of the pride came as quickly as they can. Kiara composed herself.

"Your Majesty We heard the news, Zira said softly.

"Yes Zira that is correct!" As Kiara quickly reclaimed her superiority and as her anger controlled her again.

"What should we do your Highness? Bluey asked sheepishly

"Listen to me, I as of now take full authority as sole Queen of the Pridelands! We have a murder on our hands. I want everyone to start a full search here in the Pridlands, Outlands and elephant graveyard starting NOW!" Kiara firmly commanded.

"Your Highness this search of the entire Pridlands, outlands and elephant grave will take days, Complained Meba.

"You heard my orders Meba Kiara raised her eyebrows authoritatively.

"Yes, Yes Your Highness as Meba backed away and bowed. Kiara turned to Tojo, Bluey and Spotty.

"General when my Uncle, Brother, Sister In-law, Dotty and Sweetie get back they will be informed immediately. Is my brother prepared to be the new general?"

"Yes Kopa is ready to take my place. Tojo said.

"Excellent. Dismissed!

"Yes your highness" Tojo saluted, bowed and left. Kiara turned to Bluey and Spotty.

"Spotty you are now my personal body guard as I am with child.

"Yes my Lady. Don't hurt me. Spotty said scaredly as she saw Kiara's eyes looking fierce and unpredictable.

"Oh don't worry, I wont hurt you. Unless you want more spots to accompany the ones that Scar put on you years ago." Kiara said in a authoritiave slithery tone.

"No, no I have had my share of pain your majesty. Spotty grimaced at the Queen.

"Bluey inform Duchess Ashanti that she is now a body guard as well. Therefore putting Alicia as the team leader of evening hunts."

"Yes your Majesty" Bluey bowed and flew off as he was instructed.

Kiara and Spotty were now alone. "Whoever did this will pay for what they have done."

"Yes they will pay for their crime."

Then Kiara teard up. Yes they will…I miss Kovu and Daddyyyyyyy.

Spotty hugged the queen as she wept.


	24. Chapter 24 The Mystery Killer rouge

**An" this one should be fun**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 The Mystery Killer rouge.<strong>

The killer dark rogue lion met with his superior of a rogue lion and that lone escapee Hyena that ran away injured. They were in a rogue Collation that killed for the fun of it. These lions were very dark practically black and were very big and muscular. They were hiding in the desert far away from everything where no one could find them.

"Did you give the Pride lions a warning?" asked Cain, the superior lion.

"Yes I killed what appeared to be their former King as he was out alone scouting," Pain said.

"What about Simba?" asked the Hyena.

"I think he is dead my friend," Pain said.

"Good it will make it more than easy to take over the Pridelands," said the Hyena..

"Patience, all in good time we will have the Pridelands," Cain said.

"Do not be so over confident my fellow hyena," Pane said walking over to the group.

"Why shouldn't we? The pridelanders are not well trained fighters!" the hyena smiled.

"You obviously don't know what you're talking about. I saw them chase off a large group of poachers and hyenas a couple months ago. It will not be an easy battle," Pane stated.

"It doesn't matter. No one can resist the fury of our power!" Cain yelled to the pride.

The Rouge pride roared a cheering roar of approval.

**Meanwhile in the Pridlands**

The Sun rose to a new day at Priderock as a pregnant Kiara was watching the sunrise from the very top of the monolithic rock. Spotty and Ashanti walked to Kiara to report to her as ordered as her new bodyguards.

"Your highness!" Ashanti and Spotty said in unison as they bowed before the Queen.

"Good morning Ashanti, good morning Spotty," Kiara said. Then Bluey flew in.

"Good morning your Majesty." Bluey Bowed before the golden orange Queen.

"Good morning Mr. Bluey. What is your report?" Kiara asked.

"Well your Majesty The searches for the killer rouge have been on there way in both the Pride lands, Outlands and Elephant grave yard. So far nothing. Bluey reported.

Kiara sighed heavily. "Inform them to keep looking. Anything else?"

"Well your Majesty," Bluey blushed. "My mate Birdie is pregnant and is therefore out of commission and needs my help."

"Congratulations Mr. Bluey. Kiara smiled. You may have time off. But I would like Mr. Snowy to come to my aid."

"Oh thank you Kiara. I'll send for Snowey immediately." Bluey bowed and flew off. Then Heri approached her mother.

"Mommy I'm Hungary," Whined the cub.

Ashanti turned to Kiara. "Your highness can I feed my cub?"

"Yes you may Ashanti. But be back here when you are done," Kiara said.

"Thank you your Highness." Ashanti bowed and left with her daughter.

"Spotty walk with me," Kiara ordered.

"Yes Your highness." Spotty and Kiara walked down the Rock and to the base of the cave where a Hyena approached the Queen and bowed.

"Your Majesty, One of Hyenas' had killed my pups for no reason. In our pack the punishment of killing another Hyena is death and well since you're the queen of us all….."

"You want your victor to be punished?" Kiara asked.

"Yes your Majesty. We have him under guard for the moment."

"Very well we will have a formal execution of this Hyena by my General. Will this satisfy you?"

"Yes, yes your Majesty it will satisfy us." Thank you your Majesty. The Hyena bowed and left.

Then Snowey had approached.

"Good Morning Kiara. Bluey had told me you would like me to fill in for him until he is ready to take his place."

"Yes Mr. Snowey you will be filling in for a bit," Kiara said

"Oaky then what is on the agenda?" Asked the white and yellow parakeet.

"Send for General Tojo. Tell him to bring his sward as we are going to have a formal execution, Kiara instructed.

"Yes, certainly Kiara. Anything else?"

"Yes…ouch..he,he the baby is kicking. Kiara had a tear come down her left eye. As a memory of Kovu had reoccurred. Sorry. Um… sorry. Have Zira's team hunt me a wildebeest after the execution. Kiara composed herself.

"Yes my lady anything else. No that will do thank you Snowey. Kiara smiled. Snowey smiled back bowed and flew off. Kiara turns to Spotty.

"Oh Spotty?" Kiara sing song her name and had a devilish grin.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Can you be a dear and hunt me a rabbit please? I'm really hungry," Kiara said in a kid's tone of voice.

"Certainly my lady, Spotty

Kiara and Spotty walked to the savanna. Spotty had hunted a white rabbit for Kiara.

Later that afternoon The Hyena Pack came to pride rock escorting there criminal in tow. The Old general had his old napoleon hat and Sward sharpened and ready for the execution. Other Lioness not hunting were attending the execution.

Snowey was there guiding the visitors to places to sit and watch. Then Snowey turned to the crowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Burp; Today we are going to witness the execution of this Hyanna Iggis as he is a Hyanna criminal that had murdered an innocent pup.

Boo's had been heard as the criminal was being escorted to the executers block with the general standing there with his sward. "No Ticket" Tojo whispered.

"Iggis Swatzi Brumpity you are being charged for the murder of a Hyena pup as of the laws of the Hyanna pack and the laws of this pride agree that you shall be punished by death! Kiara announced.

The crowed cheered.

"Any last words Iggis?" Tojo asked.

"Yeah you guys can all go to hell!" Iggis said

"Off with his head! Kiara screamed her order.

"Tojo lifted his sword and sliced threw his head as it rolled off. Blood gushed out of the body when that took place.

The Crowed Cheered with the execution of the Hyena.

"It is done My Lady," Tojo said amongst the crowd screaming.

"Airtight enough," Kiara roared the Crowed Silenced.

"Your wildebeest your Highness." Zira said as Meba and two other lionesses carried it in.

"MMMM thank you guys." Kiara licked her lips and dove right in.

"Any one want to play a game of Poker? Asked Ashanti?

"Yes I'll join ya," Tojo said.

"So will I, Snowey said"

"I'll join after I eat said Kiara with food in her mouth.

"I'll join you too, Spotty said."

The poker game was going long. They were playing with rubies from the caves as chips.

"I wish my brother were here to help us," Kiara said.

"Me too." Spotty said.

"Ok girls call it," Tojo said with a smirk.

"Fold" Spotty said.

"Two pair," Kiara said.

"Three pair," Snowey said

"Flush!" Tojo said with a grin.

"Ahhh I lost again." I quit," Spotty said.

"I'll take your place" Ashanti said I just put Heri to sleep.

"Alright Duchess your in," Tojo said and laughed.

Tojo shuffled the cards again as he was dealer.

Ashanti was going good as she was beating Tojo more times then him. The night became late and it was left up to Tojo and Ashanti.

Tojo finally one the last hand with rubies worth $10,000.00 American dollars.

"Take it Tojo you win," Ashanti said.

"Thanks. "

"I'm going to bed." Ashanti said

"Goodnight Tojo."

"Goodnight Ashanti."

Tojo looked at the rubies he won and smiled. No one could beat an old timer like him.


	25. Chapter 25 Rogue Attack!

**Chapter 25 Rogue Attack!**

Several weeks had gone by and the rouge pride were allusive as they were training for their attack on the Pridelands. Meanwhile Queen Kiara was getting more and irritable because her unborn cub was growing and kicking and her stomach was showing it.

Rafiki was announcing his retirement and putting his nephew Nefu in charge as the new shaman of the pride.

"Now you see Nefu as you know you will have great responsibility being the shaman of the Pridelands." Rafiki said.

"I know Uncle. And good luck at d end of your journey to the great beyond."

"It is the circle of life. Now it is time," Rafiki said while laughing manically The two Baboon hybrids hugged and Rafiki left.

"Asanta santa squash banana….. he said as he left in the distance.

Nefu waved and laughed goodbye to his uncle and then turned to his Baobab tree to learn of Raffikis secrets over the years.

Back at Pride Rock Queen Kiara was eating her lunch when Duke Mheetu, Sweetie, General Kopa, Colonel Vitani and Dotty had returned.

"Kopa your back!" Kiara screamed.

"Kiara!" I missed you sis," Kopa said as he ran to hug his sister.

"Mheetu your safe!" Ashanti said to greet her husband.

"Daddy! Heri said to her father as she also went to hug him.

"My you have grown Heri. I missed you too." Mheetu kissed his wife and daughter and embraced them in a big hug.

"Now that were all back let me start by saying that the negotiations with the Mountain pride on the migratory's have been successful Duke Mheetu said."

"Thank you Uncle Mheetu." Kiara said.

"Sis we heard about the death of Kovu and allusive rouge killer pride. May I suggest that we prepare for an immediate battle if they plan to strike us. That way we will be ready for them," Kopa interrupted.

"I agree Kiara if you remember when our prides were split you never knew when Scar would strike and attack." Vitani conferred with Kopa's statement.

"Yes I agree Colonel. I think You and my brother should talk to the old General and discuses ways to train better and harder since this rogue pride is unpredictable." Kiara said

"Kiara I suggest that when teams aren't hunting they should be training for an attack," Kopa said.

"Very well agreed. Bluey come here please?" Kiara asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Bluey Flew up and bowed before the Queen.

"Tell your squad about the new ordnance about our pride training when they are not hunting. I want them to spread the word to all the pride on what the situation is and what went down." Kiara was telling Bluey.

"Yes your Highness anything else?" Bluey asked.

"Yes I'm hungry! Bring me a snack before dinner!" Kiara ordered.

"Yes Your majesty." Bluey whistled in for some lioness to bring in some warthogs to satisfy her extra cravings for food. Then Bluey bowed and flew off to do what he was instructed.

So Bluey informed to his squad about the new laws instituted. All with the exception of Birdie went throughout of the pride to inform them of the news.

Kiara had resigned hunting party schedules to allow time for training for all. Also she made Spotty and Dotty her loyal body guards as Ashanti was taking care of her family and a team leader for the hunts.

Three months later Ashanti's team was hunting wildebeest when a lioness heard a ruffling in the foliage.

"What was that?" asked the Lioness.

"I don't know," said Ashanti."

"Great there goes the prey," Another lioness said.

Just then a group of six rouge lions sprung up and started to attack the hunting team.

"Attackers!" Ashanti yelled.

"To your training," a Jenna said.

The Rouges struck fast but had reinforcements. Jenna ran out of the fight and saw Vitani patrolling and yelled for help.

Vitanni immediately ran to get Sweetie who rushed to get the Pridlanders reinforcements. The battle was on and the reinforcement Pridelanders struck fast as the rouge lions fought back hard. Kopa rushed to the scuffle and started issuing orders. Vitani repeated orders and called on Sweetie to call the other lionesses for help.

The rouges were caught by surprise that the Pridlanders responded to attacks very quickly. A rogue decided to call of a retreat since it was unexpected for the attacks to come so quickly and with more lions approaching to fight them.

Kopa yelled to chase them as they retreated but they disappeared somehow.

"How did they disappear so quickly?" Vitani asked.

"I don't know but somehow they hid their scent."

"Let's report back to Kiara about this incident," Kopa said.

"Right," Vitani said.

Meanwhile, The Rouges slipped out of there hiding hole and left for their secret hiding place and met with Kane and Pain.

"Did you kill the Pride Landers?" Kane asked.

"Well you see you majesty…."

"We were outnumbered too fast." A Rouge cut the other off.

"You failed!" Pain roared

"Yes." He squeaked back.

"Kill him," Kane said.

The rouge that said yes was instantly killed by another Lion that was black as night.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you we don't tolerate failure here. Kane boomed to the rest of the rouge pride.'' NOW LEAVE PAIN AND I ALONE FOR THE MOMENT WHILE YOU ALL TRAIN EXTRA HARDER WITHOUT FOOD TONIGHT!" Kane roared to the pride.

The rouges dispersed and left pain and the hyena alone.

Kain turned to Pain and the Hyena

"The pridlanders are faster than we thought," Pain said.

"I told ya they would be hard to defeat," The hyena said.

"Shut it we will find there weakness and kill them all," Kane spoke.

"Their weakness is will be their own doing," the hyena said.

"Their organized said complained the Hyena

"We must prepare!"

**Back at Pride Rock**

"My Lady we were ambushed by the Rouge Pride." Ashanti said.

Kiara broke her eating with blood dripping from her mouth. "Is that so. How many of them were there?"

"At first six had ambushed us. However more of them had arrived with reinforcements. I nodded to Jenna who was injured to get Colonel Vitani to our reinforcements," Ashanti said.

"That's horrible. We need to be more prepared for better ambushes or attacks in the future when they do that again." Kiara then sighed.

"Your Majesty we are still very responsive to the attacks. Vitani said.

"Good job Colonel. However we need to work even faster and try to sniff them out better to they can be defected. Jenna's injury shows that we are not at the best of capability. I believe we can do better.

"My lady we need more time to practice," Ashanti suggested.

"NO we can not hesitate or fall behind!" Kiara yelled.

"Kiara the best way to win is teamwork and good morals otherwise were pushing way too hard," Kopa said.

"Kopa, do you believe that this would work?"

"Yes I do as what I learned when I was gone from this land," Kopa responded.

"Well then general do as what you trust. But I want you to have lions train with there noses better so we can handle ambushes better.

"Yes Your highness."

"Dismissed!"

"Dotty, Spotty!" Kiara said with a evil grin.

"Yes your highness. The twins said in unison. "Don't hurt me." Spotty said.

"Time for my bath at the watering hole."

"Yes your majesty, as the twins looked at each other in disgust.

"Well come on lets go."


	26. Chapter 26 Battle to win all

**AN: I am now going back to being solo on this.**

**Chapter 26 Battle to win all. **

Kiara was getting close to give birth. The rogue pride has been silent and hiding for the last eight and a half months. Kiara's pride had been ready ever since that other attack. Birdie's eggs had hatched and today was the naming ceremony of Blueys kids. Queen Kiara, Kopa, Spotty, Dotty and Vitani were there for the ceremony with Snowy, and Sweetie.

"I'd Like to thank you guys for coming to the naming ceremony." Bluely joyfully said

"Well its no problem of mine as one of them will be a future majordomo for the pride." Kiara said.

"And we need know the names of our new tactical officers." Vitani said

"Oh?" Bluey said looking surprised.

Just then old General Tojo had approached Bluey's tree.

"Forgive me Bluey I'm not as young as I used to be and have troubles getting up."

"Its ok Momma Tojo. We understand." Snowy said.

"Father don't forget to have your hot spice water from the human medicine bag today. Vitani said

"Are we all ready for the naming ceremony?" Bluey asked?

"Yes!" was heard from all.

"Ok This here that looks like me his name is Bluey JR". Bluey said They all awwd and oood over the baby chick.

"Next we have Sandy. A light colored blue girl like her mother." Birdie blushed

"Then here we have in memory of Buddy. Buddy JR" Then we have Sammy. Say hi Sammy. Sammy buried himself into his mother. Next we have Snowey Jr and Sweetie Jr.

"Thank you Bluey I am honored to have a bird of yours named after me." Sweetie said.

"I am honored Bluey." Snowey chirped to Bluey.

"Its my pleasure as you guys are my friends and I feel that these can do the same."

All the birds kissed each other and hugged each other.

"When will they be flying?" Kopa interrupted the moment.

"In about 2-3 weeks." Bluey said with confidence

Just then a Lioness and Meba ran up limping to the group."

"Your Highness, General, colonel, everyone come quick the rogues are back. We were hunting and then ambush. Zira is fighting them fiercely but its just the three of us come quick!" The lioness said. Then the Lioness collapsed.

"Get this one to a sick cave! Kopa Ordered. Sweetie call all Lioness off from where they are and assist in attack. Kiara ordered at the same time as Kopa's order.

"Yes your majesty!" Sweetie flew off.

"I'll get the scope yelled snowy as the group was about to meet the attacking rogues. "Your highness it will be dangerous as you almost due the old general said.

"That's why I have these two as guards." Kiara smiled. Spotty and Dotty grimaced.

"Please don't let me giver her a bath again tonight sister?" Spotty whispered to her sister Dotty. Dotty rolled her eyes.

"Sister not now as they were running to where the trouble was.

"As they all gathered to where the fight was Zira was holding her own with three rogues but was eventually over powered. Pain and Kane had emerged as well as the lone Hyena.

"So the Queen herself has come to die today!" Kane said

As he said that, Meba, who was still limping, ran to charge one the rogues, who was about to attack the Queen. However, Meba was way too weak in fighting and was torn to shreds by the black rogue and killed by him, who bit deep into her neck.

"As you see Queen Kiara I have just had your best fighters killed. Do you surrender?" Kane said

"Never!" This is my land as it has been threw many generations since King Mhotu. Kiara said.

Both prides looked at each other ready to fight.

"Orders Kane?" Asked the hyena.

"Tomorrow at dawn we settle this once and for all!" Kiara yelled.

"At dawn your pride dies and the Prideland's will be ours!" Kane said. "Nice telling them boss!" Pain said. "Silence IMP!"

"Yes sir." Pain looked down

"Tomorrow Rouges." Vitani shouted

"Oh Don't worry we will be there." Kane bellowed back

As the rogues disappeared, the Pridelanders went back to Pride Rock to strategies.

Chaos was heard from all the lion's everyone voicing there own opinion on what to do.

Kiara finally had enough. "SILENCE! She roared. "Alright tomorrow we fight for our lives and show them that were not scared. Kopa got up to speak. "Listen we have trained for this I know we will succeed."

"General Tojo will be watching the sick, pregnant and baby birds with Birdie while we do our job." That's the end of it ok!" Kopa said.

The lions roared.

The next morning The Pridelanders lined up in the savanna where the Rogue pride was there waiting. Kiara was in the back with Spotty and Dotty watching the whole thing.

"Ready to die Pridlanders?" Pain asked cockily.

"Are you!" Vitani asked."

"Enough of this bickering Attack!" Kane roared.

ATTACK! Kopa ordered as Vitani and Mheetu repeated the order to the lines to charge.

The fight to end all was on. As both sides fought. Lioness running up to each other and attacking as hard as they can. Cuts and slashes were happening while Kopa was yelling maneuvers from Snowy and Blueys flying aid.

The rouges were quick as they countered everything that Kopa yelled in orders. Its like they knew something. Limbs and more limbs were torn as the fight had gotten intense. The lines were now split as it was all chaos on both sides. More ripping apart of the limbs as lions on both sides were dying left and right blood everywhere on the savannah was showing and more rogues and Pridelanders relocked both lines.

Hawks were circling as the fight was very intense. Throats were cut into as Kiara ordered Spotty and Dotty to go and fight. Kiara was now unprotected and vulnerable Kane had decided to try to take advantage of the situation when the Hyenas had decided to jump in to the battle and help the Pridelanders. Kane and Pain both tried to get the Queen but couldn't as Hyena's had joined the fight to help the lions.

Ashanti and some Hyannis leaped up and ganged up on Pain while Hyannis and Vitani had leaped up caught Kane and overpowered him and killed him while they were trying to get to Queen Kiara.

All the rouges refused to surrender. The one Hyena was killed by his own former brother. Unfortunately each rouge fought to there death till there was none left as they were stubborn.

"Victory Yelled Mheetu as he had killed off the last of the rouges. The pride was cheering in there win. Kiara waddledly ran to her brother for a victory hug.

The Hyenas' joined the lioness in the celebration party.

A Week later Kiara was giving birth to golden brown baby boy that looked like a cub Tojo. His name was Mhotu like his great great great grandfather was.


	27. THE END!

**Aouthors note: I would like to thank all that have suported me in this trlogy and helped me on and off. Brasta Septum, Strike the wolf, Cocunut Coral AKA Devls Advocite now, The Real Simba, Meowx93, Nala32, Jennarei, BroadwayFanGirl91, Kopa98, romeondjuliet4-ever, kittyhawk09, Lavenderpaw, Kopa90, Reish95, Reldor, Nala-Nay, Chuck Downfield , Villains' Bad Girl, Starzinmieyez, The Dark Lynx, Johanna the Sponge, zencando, , Vitani825, Simba's Hommie , NinaRoja, foalswish, Kitsune300, tiger1038, Kblade, TheWantedOutlaw, Queen Mufasa94, TeamJacob4, James7912b, IanTheShaf, and fianly mimoo01. All of you have helped me threw good times and bad. So with a futher adue the last chapter of My Lion King Version I.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 THE END <strong>

Vitani had Given Birth to a two girls that looked like her husband Kopa as a cub while the other looked like a violet eyed version of cub Nala. She was secretly pregnant the entire time but was good hiding it because she was hiding her feminism and she never showed signs. She had named the Kopa Look alike Michel and the other one Nala in honor the great Queen Nala.

Dotty was impregnated by a young friendly rogue. Neftue the new shaman told her she would have Triplets in Two weeks time. Two boys and one girl. They would be named Nisan, Moe and Kamala.

"There Adorable Spotty said As she was cooing Kiara and Vitani's sleeping children.

"Yes they are. My Little Mhotu will make a fine King one day. Kiara said and cooed her son.

"The Circle of Life Contuses and I have done my duty. Tojo said as her turns away towards the sun and walks away and his soul leaps away into the unknown as he pass away unnoticed.

"A week passed and no one found the old generals body.

"Well he will be remembered Kopa said as he thought he saw Tojo in the sky. He heard Remember in the distance.

The next day It was another stunning beautiful 82 degree day and it was the day of Mhotu's Presentation. All the animals attended the ceremony like that for generations. All the lions were happy and there was peace as Bluey Jr. Came in and bowed before the Queen. Hyena's and Lions were at peace.

Mhotu was lifted into the sun as the Ghost of Mufasa, Sarabi, Taka, Zira, Simba, Nala, Tojo and Kula all hugging and Smiled down upon the new King to be.

**"Till we find our place on the path unwinding in the circle the….the circle of life….** **Circle of Life!"**

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANd no I have decicedided not to do the version II. I will be writing again real soon.<strong>


End file.
